Baby Blues
by TheGirlWithTheWineColoredHair
Summary: What was supposed to be another day, ended with Shiro coming into his office and leaving him with a little present. Now, he and these little imps were stuck together for the next 18-years. Oh what fun it is, struggling to survive the madness that is parenthood!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! It's the author here, I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm in the process of re-writing some chapters and most of the story in general; some parts to me seem a little off beat or just flat out don't make a lot of sense to me so. If you notice the newest updates to the chapters don't seem to jive very well with the later chapters already posted, that's what's going on. I'm just in the process of re-writing and editing -cause yes it's embarrassing that I left those mistakes in there as long as I did and I'm sorry it took so long for me to correct those errors, you guys deserve better- the story to where it's a little bit better. _

_Any how, I hope all the editing and updating the story a bit helps things! _

_Also, thank you guys for the faves and watching the story! I really appreciate it and I'm glad you guys love it so much! 3 _

...

He groaned, resting his hand in his head. He knew they belonged to him; there was no denying that all! The little beasts lay asleep before him in a small basket on the desk, he fiddled with the little indigo-purple curl on one of the children's heads; but this didn't bother the child as it only yawned, stretching its little chubby arms as he bothered its hair. How did this happen?

Well…Maybe slipping into the home of that Russian priest may not have been one of his better ideas; nor was giving him that wet dream for that matter.

He rolled his eyes, curling his lips as he watched the babies wiggling around to get comfortable. The worst part was he couldn't get rid of them, the Vatican would catch wind of it somehow, either by word of mouth that "Johanna Faust the IV had children." Or by some other means and that could spell disaster for his reputation. He had to try his best to keep this as under wraps as much as possible.

For the next eighteen years, he was saddled with these two and there wasn't a thought in his head that didn't come to him on how he could discreetly ride himself of these little burdens.

How had this gone from being just another ordinary to, him finding out he was the father of twins?

…

Mephisto had gone through signing off on papers and dealing with delinquents, nothing out of the ordinary. In all honesty, it was this kind of work that made him consider hiring a vice principle so he wouldn't have to deal with the students, he was happier to just sign papers from teachers saying they needed certain items or look over reports from the exorcist that ranged from what was going on in town right down to what was happening in the cram school; he plopped his head into the back of his chair and let out a stressed sigh. "Ooooo, why did I ever agree to this job?! At this point I would rather be working Lewin's position right about now and not stuck in this miserable office dealing with paperwork!" he hollered as he ran his fingers through his hair and dug his nails ever so gingerly into his head. This, THIS, was NOT his day. But he didn't intend for it to end to on a stressful note, just the idea of being able to relax was only partially helping him to get through this.

Just outside two men were making their way back into the school, one was a bit older somewhere in his forty's, while the other may have been entering his thirties, the older stretched his arms behind his back running his hand through his now graying hair. "Have you ever thought of dying your hair? It would -"

"Are you kidding me? Dying your hair is for women and emo punks!" He commented as they reached the steps of the front of the building, "I was just suggesting an idea Fujimoto, no need to get bent out of shape over it. And besides, women might be more attracted to you if you-OAF!" Tsubaki was quickly cut off as he tripped over something, and before long the sound of a loud whale could be heard from right under their feet! Tsubaki moved his legs and pulled began to pull the object he'd tripped over out from under his legs, only to find it was woven bassinet with, an obviously, cranky baby inside of it. "Huh? What on earth is this doing here?!" Tsubaki exclaimed as pulled back a blanket to get a better look at the baby, watching as she flailed her arms about in its dirty and dingy blue onesie.

"Looks like it's about two or three weeks old, hhmm?" Shiro commented as something else in the basket began to wiggle, "Oh-ho-oh, look at that! Looks like you have a little friend, huh buddy." he said kneeling down stroking the head of the other baby inside of the basket, the other one seemed content as it yawned, while crying baby began to settle down from being woken up. "Why on earth, would anyone abandoned two children at a school?! Shouldn't they be at a church or a hospital?! Why a school?" Tsubaki questioned, "Not sure but - " Shiro paused as he picked up a note that was laying on one of the babies, "I think this might have tell us something." He said, "Hey Tsubaki, why don't go ahead back to the cram school without me. I've gotta go take care of something." he said, placing the note in his pocket and putting the baby back in the basket.

…

And there he sat, the principle of this institution of supposedly _'higher learning'_ though for most it was a prison at best and at worst it was an institution of torture, even the principle was starting to think the same thing as he lay his head on the desk groaning in the hopes that his brain would re-solidify in the process. Then as if the moment called for it, the flew open causing Mephisto to jerk his head off the desk to see what all the commotion was, only sigh somewhat disgruntled when he realized who it was. "Ho-oh oh Mephisto! You old demon!" Shiro began as he mocked his excitement coming through the doors, _'Uugg this idiot! I wonder what he wants this time?'_ Mephisto wondered as he rested his head in the palm of his hand, just from ridiculously big grin on his face, Mephisto knew trouble was going to follow, "Fujimoto. What is it this time?" he asked looking at him displeased, though in the back of his head he was hoping that maybe Shiro could bring an end to this boring monotony of paperwork on his desk, "Congrats pops! It's twins!" Shiro exclaimed, as he put the basket on the desk and patted the old demon on the back.

"Ppfffttt." a chuckle came out of the demon, "Haha! You think I'm kidding huh Mephisto? Well, go ahe-"

"HAhahahahaha! THIS IS HILARIOUS! Ahahahaha ooohhh ahaha!" Mephisto said clutching his sides as he tried to keep from falling out of his cushy chair, "Ooohhh uhaha, oh good heavens! Ooh thank you Shiro, I needed that! Hahaha!" He said between laughs, he had finally stopped his laughter and began to collect himself as he whipped a tear from his eye. "Oh, twins, that's a classic. Ahem! But no, seriously, what is this?" he asked fixing himself up and straighten out his clothing.

"Uuuh Mephisto, this is ahh pretty serious here pal."

"Mmhahaha, be serious now what is this about?"

The old man stood absolutely stunned over this, really? Wha- He wasn't that stupid? Was he?

"Sorry pal, but these kids are yours." Shiro said, shrugging a bit and pushing the basket closer to Mephisto, only to have the older raise a brow at the basket. "All right you, this was hysterical the first time, and even a bit amusing the second time, but this is getting a little tiresome wouldn't you -"

"Achoo!" came a sweet little sneeze from the basket, his eyes widened in surprise and he looked down to find that Fujimoto was telling the truth.

Two little twin babies lay in the basket snuggling each other, though the one, a little indigo haired creature, didn't seemed to thrilled by the cuddling.

"Uuhh, and how in hell's name do you know they're mine?" Mephisto asked still in shock seeing the two, that's when Fujimoto produced a note and held it out to Mephisto. "I think this letter, might explain that."

"Let me see that!" he barked and snatched the letter away, Shiro stood back smiling, almost beaming at this situation.

"I do not have the finical means, please take care of them, I know they belong to you!" Mephisto complained slamming his head onto the table. "You can't be serious? Ooohh, why do these things happen to me?" he moaned looking up at the two, he sighed deciding that THIS, was to not be a problem. "No matter, I can just call an adoption agency and -"

"Isn't there a rule that forbids you from procreating with either demons OR humans?" Shiro mentioned, Mephisto froze like a deer in the headlights upon hearing that. "How did you know?" he asked, "I'm the paladin! I kinda have to know these things ya know?" he said and gave the old demon a sly wink

_'Damn you Shiro!'_ Mephisto cussed, angry that his friend knew about that. "And I'm sure somehow this could get back to the Vatican, after all you can't do something this big without saying something about it."

"My private affairs are NONE of their business."

"I hate to break it to ya pal, but everything you do is their business and nothing is private. You are a demon after all, you really think they'll trust you?" Shiro threw at him, Mephisto let out a sigh as he realized his annoying friend was correct; not only that but being the proprietor of the most well known and most exclusive school made him a target for media attention with something like this. "Hhaa, and the press would have a field day with this, wouldn't they?" he asked leaning back trying to think, "Yeah, 'fraid so pal. But look, I could hel-"

"Oh would be willing to take on two more?!" Mephisto jumped up, hoping that Shiro would come to save his ass. Shiro just looked at him as if he'd lost his ever-loving mind! "Wha!? Are you insane!? I'm already looking after your two little brothers, hell I'm raising them like my own! Anyway, I'm willing to help give you hints and tips on trying to raise them."

"And what if I refuse?"

That's when Shiro gained the upper hand on Mephisto as he flashed him a devilish grin and looked at him over his glasses. He had to think for a minute, he knew blowing the whistle on Mephisto's cover wouldn't do any good. He would be exorcised for having children, the Vatican made it crystal clear that he, Mephisto Pheles, was _not_allowed to procreate with anyone, to avoid another disaster like the blue night; not that, that was something they needed to worry about with Mephisto, but they didn't want to take their chances.

Then, he got it! He grinned a devilish smirk as he looked at Mephisto over the brim of his glasses. "All right." he shrugged walking away, "Excuse me?" Mephisto pipped, confused at priest's now la-dee-da attitude as he strutted away from the desk towards the door.

He glared at Shiro, he knew the old man was up to something. He'd known Shiro since his sophomore year of high school after all, so he knew when Fujimoto had something up his sleeve. "I guess you just can't handle being a parent. It's all good though, I bet you don't have the balls to care for them." Shiro said trying to either light a fire under Mephisto's ass and make him mad, or entice him into placing a bet; though the latter was more than likely going to happen. Mephisto tilted his head and raised his brow at Shiro, so that's where he was going with this, eh?

"Besides, I know you can't do it. You're not good enough to pull this off."

"Humph! And what makes you think that? After all, I practically raised my little brother and he turned out just fine." Mephisto argued crossing his arms with head held high, though would saying Amaimon turned_'okay'_ be considered a success?

"Well, look at what you're doing. You're just dumping them on somebody else to take care of, you don't know what the hell you're doing and besides," Shiro began, "I bet there's no way you could get those kids to love you. Not like my kids, and I think I'm doing a pretty bang up job with my two!" Shiro said gloating a bit as he tried to get under the principle's skin, he grinned smugly as he watched as Mephisto smirk with a little fang sticking out of his mouth, this might work out well for once.

"All right!"

"All right, what?" Shiro said, acting as if he didn't know what was going on.

"All right, I will prove to you that I can do it! In fact, I bet you that I could do a better job then what you're doing with your twins! And I'll get these two to love me more than your kids love you." Mephisto goaded as his pride began to get the better of him all the while remaining as calm and collected as he always did, "All right, I'll take that bet sir. And I'll win." Fujimoto declared, "Sure you will, so what are the terms this time?" Mephisto asked, knowing full well that Fujimoto would lose.

"One, you raise these two until they're eight-teen and live on their own. Two, you CANNOT shirk on your responsibilities. So, no dumping them on someone else just because you don't feel like taking care of them."

"But what if I want to go out for the night or need a break from my children? And what if I need help? After all, one cannot raise children alone. Otherwise we wouldn't have the phrase, _'It takes a village to raise a child_'." he said, giving his friend the Cheshire cat grin, letting his fangs flash the human. "I'll help you out, but if I feel like you're shirking your responsibilities then I win."

"What does the winner gain, might I ask?"

"Whatever they want! And in my case, I need a pay raise and more time off!" Shiro said, throwing out the fact that, while his pay was somewhat more decent then what it was before, in fact if hadn't been for one bet he'd placed with Mephisto when the boys were five, **NONE** of the exorcists would be getting decent pay wages, but the demands of caring for twins often did wear on his wallet sometimes with their hunger starting to increase and the many growth spurts the boys were having lately, he needed a raise at this point. Though if he lost, he wasn't looking forward to what Mephisto had in mind as he blushed a bright red color thinking back to the last time he lost a bet with the shifty bastard.

"Mhehehe, anyway, so all I have to do is care for these little ones, with occasional help?"

"Yep!"

And thus, the bet was on!

…

And now, here he was exhausted and ready to drop dead from his very long day. All though he was soon to find out that he was father of not just twins but fraternal twins, as one of the babies squirmed and whined, flailing its arms about as it tried express a need that needed tending to; he glanced over at it, with an uninterested brow raised at it. "What?" he asked as if the child was going to respond to him, he groaned picking up the baby as he glanced over at a baby monitor to his right, if he let the baby cry to long he would get a call from Shiro over the monitor and he would never hear the end of it.

"All right then, what's wrong?" he said picking the baby up from under its arm and found the little one had soiled it's diaper, and thus he groaned again. It had been a while since he'd taken care of a baby, many many centuries in fact, but he could at least remember how change a diaper for crying out loud! "All right my sweet darling, let's get you out of that dirty - AAAHH! PPFFFTT OH! PLEASE! STOP IT!" Mephisto cried out as he was so very lovingly sprayed by a golden shower by the baby as Mephisto struggled to get the diaper back over the kid. "PPfff, ahh, gak! Uak! OOoohh, I think some of that got into my mouth!" he shuttered as he stiffened his body at the thought, he sighed already feeling defeated as he already found himself ready to give up, but he knew he would never hear the end of it from Shiro, and neither would the demon's wallet for that matter.

"Well, it's at least nice to know that I'm the father of two sons." he said as he managed to get the youngster covered, trying to get his nerves to relax.

"Now then, please don't pee on me son again." He asked as he managed to get himself cleaned with a few Lysol wipes and gargling with mouth wash a few times over, along with getting the boy a fresh diaper. Though that did take a bit of doing, okay so he couldn't remember exactly how to put on a fresh diaper; as he was quick to figure out when he laid his son on the side that the baby's leg should have gone through, so by the time he was finished the boy looked like he was wearing an odd-looking mermaid suit.

_"PFFAHAHAHAHAHAAA! OH, MAN! YOU GOT PEED ON?! Oooohh, and just wait princess, it gets worse!"_ came a voice, he glared at the baby monitor where the laughing was slowly becoming loud howls of enjoyment; Mephisto would deal with him later and he knew just how to do so. _'Let's see what missions are going to require a trip to the middle of an Egyptian desert.'_ he mused as he held the infant and absent mindlessly began playing with the little boy's curl, while the idiot on the other end of the monitor was dying of laughter. "UUaah." the little infant in his arms pipped

"Yes, he's annoying me too. But not worry, I'm going to take care of that." Mephisto said, as his son adjusted himself. _"Oh, do I hear someone getting attached to their son so quickly?"_ Shiro said teasingly, only to receive a groan from Mephisto. "No, he simply said that you're an annoying klutz that needs to be sent away." he said, _"Hehehe uuhh yeah, sure Mephisto. Anyway, call me if you need something."_

"Fine, but I don't plan to." he said waving the priest off, _"Uh-huh. Sure, you won't pal, I'll check on you later."_ and with that Shiro was gone off the monitor to do his own thing.

"Aahhu, humph, ahh achoo!" the little boy sneezed sweetly, Mephisto cringed a little, belk! More germs, and it was only going to get worse too the older the children became.

"WHA! WHA! WAAAAA!" came a set of cries from the basket, he put the little boy down and picked up the screamer, "Why are you screaming so-OH! Oh lord you stink child! OH! How disgusting!" he said, holding the poppy child at arm's length. "Oooh, must I do this?" he wondered as he scrambled around trying to figure out what to do.

"Sir," a voice began as a man poked his head out from behind the door, "Do you have a preference for -"

"BELIAL!" Mephisto exclaimed, thrilled to see the butler. "Yes?" he asked, "Could you do me a favor and helped me with this?" he asked holding the child in the butler's face, he looked at Mephisto with a brow raised as if to ask _'Are you serious?'_

"Sir, if I may recall, you once told me a few years back that if I were to ever interfere with your bets again you would have me skinned. But I would recommend a bath for the little one." He said as he grabbed up the basket with the other child relaxed in it. "Shall we go?" he asked, and the four went back to the mansion.

…

How long had been here now? Fifteen minutes? It felt like an eternity as he stood there agonizingly trying to force himself to get the diaper off, the one he knew had poop in it and thus gave him even more reason to hesitated taking it off. He wasn't too keen on getting a whiff or catching a peek at the mess, the little baby however was slowly starting to become fussy the longer he had to sit in the poopy diaper; kicking his legs about and waving his arms and his cries started to gear up from displeased little whines to outright caterwauls.

"Sir, the best way to look at this is like this, it's like a band-aid. Just rip it off and throw it in the trash." the butler offered, but all that resulted in was Mephisto glowering at the old demon behind him.

"I know that! It's not like I haven't changed a diaper before you know!" He protested, while Belial was properly placing the diaper on the other child; Mephisto took in a deep breath, grabbed the sides of the diaper and quickly pulled them off only to get blasted in the face by the wafting scent of the dirty diaper. "What now?!" he asked trying to get his nose as far away from the smell of the diaper as he possibly could manage without getting away from the child. "Now roll it up and throw it into the trash."

"I HAVE TO TOUCH IT?!" he hollered,

"Unfortunately for you sir, yes."

Mephisto moaned miserably, was this cosmic punishment for the time he left itching powder in Shiro's underwear the man's junior year or the time he _'accidentally'_ let Amaimon hork down an entire box of chocolates laced with an aphrodisiac; though at the time he thought he had been punished for that because Amaimon had raped him until he recovered for eating the chocolate, though he had to admit his little brother's animalistic style of sex was... Quite enjoyable. He shuttered in pleasure as he thought about that, trying to keep his tail from wagging under his cloths; he should give Amaimon those chocolates again or even better, let Shura have them.

"WHA! WHA! UUUUAAHHH!" came the howls of an unhappy little child and soon the scent of a rotten diaper came wafting up into the air and beat him senselessly. "AOH! OH good lord!" Mephisto held it out with his fingers holding onto it with the tips of his fingers and holding it as far away from his face as he possibly could as he rushed it to the trash.

His butler stood back silently chuckling at his master's antics, he glanced over at the naked baby laying on the bed. He sighed shaking his head and walked over to the boy to clean him up, as he approached the baby he realized something... Rather important.

"Um, sir." he said as Mephisto returned from the bathroom, his arms red from the overzealous scrubbing with hot water and soap. "Uuuhh, yes Belial?" he groaned as he pulled his sleeves down approaching him, the boys would be the death of him. "You might want to have a look at your... ahmen, _'son'_ sir." he said handing him the baby whose poopy diaper Mephisto had just burned in a trash can, thankfully Belial had whipped the baby clean but had yet to put on a fresh diaper. "What is-" he paused looking at the naked baby before him, he groaned and let his head fall back. "Belial." he began, "Tell that this is a joke." he said looking at the second child as he held it out at arm's length, "I'm afraid not sir, while the one child you changed earlier is indeed male this one seems to be -"

"A female! Wunderbar! Looks like I'll have to go back to stealing souls again to keep unwanted suitors from her..." he said glaring at the baby and displeased at the fact that he had a daughter to worry about, a son he could live with, he'd always heard that rearing boys was often easier than rearing girls - plus it would also give Mephisto two heirs should one child not meet Mephisto's desired traits in an heir, but a female?! Not only would he have to worry concern himself with worrying about keeping unwanted suitors off her, but also had to worry about finding a suitable mate for the girl, and then there was all the grief and trouble he knew she would give him, maybe this was punishment for all the trouble he'd given his own mother over the years of his childhood and adolescent years.

"Oh well, at least I don't have to run the risk of having you pee on me, like your brother did." he said as he took the baby away to bath her, "Sir. Might I recommend that you wash the little male as well, I think he could use a bath like his sister." Belial suggested walking into the bathroom.

"Can't you do this for me?" he whined, not wanting to do this. "I'm sorry sir, but unless you are in great distress and in desperate need of a break, I cannot interfere. Besides, it would be a great bonding experience for the three of you." he replied as he entered the bathroom and saw that Mephisto had filled the tub to capacity, he sighed softly as he began to realize that his master was well in over his head and was absolutely clueless in child rearing. "Sir, if I may, it would best to bath them in the smaller tub or better yet, a sink, rather than this large tub. Besides, you wouldn't want to drown your own children, would you?" he asked going over to the tub and letting out the water, Mephisto shot him a not so amused glare and let out a groan, "Don't tempt me." Mephisto spoke as watched the butler head over to a large sink in the bathroom and filled it up with water and motioned for Mephisto to walk over with the other baby.

"Where's mother when I need her?" he asked a loud to himself as he put the boy in the water who was soon joined by his sister, "Haaaa, hopefully I can get a goodnight's rest after this." he said as began bathing the little miscreants.

Or, at least that's what he thought after he'd placed the little tikes in fresh diapers, that was AFTER Belial had showed him how to place a fresh diaper on the babies, and soon Mephisto stood over the twins musing over what onesies to put on them. He snapped his fingers coming to an idea! "Aha! I know exactly what to put you two in!" he said snapping his fingers but this time the two had been enveloped in a pink puff of smoke with little pastel stars around them, once the smoke had cleared the two were now wearing cute pokemon onesies and coughing. "There! An emolga and a minccino! Aren't the two of you just adorable?" he gushed, only to have them reply by crying up a storm.

"Now why are you crying?!" he asked as he became frantic as he picked up the babies and began bouncing them trying to silence them, the boy calmed down as he snuggled into Mephisto's chest, while the girl flailed about crying and having a hissy fit. "Females! Absolutely impossible!" he grumbled

...

He finally managed to get the girl to calm down and put the twins to sleep in a bassinet together, he let out a long huff and snapped his fingers not even feeling like putting on a yukata he just lay on his bed naked letting the cool air of the room whoosh over his bare body, it was certainly a nice feeling. But an even better feeling would be letting the silk sheets of his bed be pressed against his bare skin. It was rare Mephisto ever slept naked, but after the kind of day he had, he was more than happy to be nude if he knew it would help him relax a little and help him get to sleep.

"Aahh sweet, welcoming bed! Envelope me in your soft silky sheets and warm plush quilt!" he pulled back the covers and began to crawl into bed, eager to catch some shut eye. That was until the sound of whimpering again hit his ears, he clutched the covers in his hands tightly as he turned to face the child, wide and red eyed almost looking like a ghoul from Tokyo Ghoul, his lip and nose curling upwards as he became infuriated over this. All the poor guy wanted to do, was SLEEP! But now, that was being delayed as the little imp behind him once again demanded a need be met. "What do you want son!?" he cried as he snatched the little boy from his sister's side, the baby began to coo and reach out to Mephisto as if he just wanted to clutch his father closely, Mephisto, unsure of what to do, slowly pulled the boy to him to see if just merely holding the child close to him would quell the little imp's whimpering. He soon discovered that he was correct in his assumption as the young pup wrapped his arms around his father's neck and snuggled his collar bone. Mephisto grouched once again as he looked around the room as if to make sure that no one was around to witness his moment of softness, "Oh all right, pesky imp. You may rest on my chest as I sleep, if you so wish; but don't think I'm going to make a habit of letting you -"

"Ooooouuuu..." a cry from the bassinet rose out, he sighed giving up and pulling the girl from the bassinet, looks like she decided that if her brother was getting attention, then she should too! He carefully placed both pups on his chest, pulled the covers over them and began to relax. A little smile tugged at his lips, he chuckled at how they looked so cute in their little pokemon pj's and how just how cuddly they were being with him. He had to admit, they were kind of growing on him a little bit.

_"Goodnight, my darlings."_ he said and quickly passed out


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

What he had hoped would be at least an hour of peaceful sleep, turned into at least three or four hours of him trying to get to some sleep.

Fifteen minutes of dozing the boy had started whimpering and thrashing about, something that didn't bother Mephisto, he figured out that just by merely rubbing the baby's back calmed him and his son quickly fell back to sleep, the girl however, was the exact opposite.

About ten minutes later Mephisto awoke to a warm wet feeling on his chest, and a loud fussy little girl thrashing about screaming like a banshee! He clutched his claws around the little one's rear end, his nails digging into her flesh and thus making her scream louder. "WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST SLEEP YOU ANNOYING LITTLE BRAT!?" he screamed, looking down at her with wide infuriated eyes, now he was wishing he hadn't taken the brats. Or, the girl at least, the boy so far hadn't been much of a problem.

The little girl shrank down at her father's fury; she began trembling and her lip quivered ready to start crying again at seeing him like this. For someone so small, he was frightening, with his teeth gripped tightly together and his lips curled back, her father began growling like an angry wolf with his fangs barred because he was frustrated with the children and hadn't gotten his solid hour of sleep; just a few minutes here and there when the babies were resting peacefully themselves.

She looked up at him, with wide terrified silvery grey eyes and whimpered a bit. "Oh don't even start that!" Mephisto said, his voice sounding much like his own father's voice. The baby just rolled over and began nuzzling his chest and quietly moaned and whined ever so sweetly and thus he grouched at her actions. He knew exactly what she doing, "Hhhaaa, even at such a tender age you females know just how to get to man." he said now calming down and sounding like his usual self. He snapped his fingers and put a clean diaper on her and clean outfit as well, along with having some Lysol whips to ride himself of the germs.

At this very moment, he came to a sudden epiphany that made him want to plow his head throw a wall, he laid his head back into the cushy pillow and realized, he could have used his powers to bathe, change and feed the children without having to touch them, after all Shiro didn't say anything about using his abilities just that he, Mephisto, had to take primary care of the children and have a great deal of interactions with them.

As he lay there with his head in the pillow, the little girl had crawled up on the pillow and nuzzled the crook of Mephisto's neck all the while still whining a bit. He glanced sideways at the baby cuddling him, smiling with a brow raised he commented, "Oh you really must be mine if you're trying to butter me up like that. Heheh, I should know, I was the same way with my own mother. Always cuddling her up after I had gotten myself into trouble with her, it's a shame those tricks never worked on father. I would have gotten away with more if they had." he mused, the baby just replied by letting out a big yawn and went back to sleep on the pillow beside his head. He kissed her cheek and went back to sleep, looks like it was going to be the first night in a long time where he slept more than an hour.

...

He stood over Mephisto's bed chuckling at the sight on the before him, "He's been asleep all morning with the little ones snuggled with him." Belial explained, the graying bleach blonde chuckled at the adorable picture below him. _'And he said he wasn't getting attached to them.'_ he commented, the blonde discreetly pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the three cuddling,_'I'll just save this for posterity reasons.'_ he said grinning at the photo, he had to admit it was cute and it was nice seeing Mephisto somewhat ... Normal, weird as that was.

"Eehee heeaahh..." the baby by Mephisto's ear began crying, he tilted his head to get away from the crying child beside his ear as he grimaced at the sound, teeth bared and clenched together, he was acting like someone had forced him to drink holy water. "Hehehe, I guess I'll save his ass this time." He picked up the crying baby girl and began bouncing her to try and sooth her, suddenly he caught something out of the corner of his eye, it was the little boy laying on Mephisto's chest; he chuckled again watching the little boy crawl around on his father's chest as he nuzzled around looking for something. "What are ya lookin for pal?" he asked and quickly curled his lips as he tried to hold back a laugh while he watched the boy take Mephisto's nipple into his mouth and tried to nurse, only to become disgruntled as he tugged and pulled on his father's nipple to find it was dry.

Mephisto squirmed around uncomfortably at the baby's actions, "Uuuhh, what..HUH?! Son! What are you doing?!" He said snatching the baby away from his chest, "Hahahaha! Poor guy, he's just hungry! Hahahaha!"

"Shiro...What are you doing here?" he asked, his son now reaching out and moaning to be placed back on Mephisto's chest; "I thought I'd come by and see how you were." to which Mephisto replied with a rather pouty face, "Are you sure you didn't just come to get a rather nice view?" he chuckled as subtly trying to give Shiro a little peek at what was beneath the sheets. Shiro raised his brow and grinned as he shook his head at Mephisto's actions.

"I'm really starting to feel sorry for these kids of yours."

"Oh please, I'm doing a good job so far."

"It's barely been a day! And your son was trying to nurse from you because he was hungry!" Shiro shot back, "Well then what do these...Things eat? I suppose since they're children I could give them candy."

Shiro stood almost flabbergasted by Mephisto's words, while most older children would love the idea of candy for a meal, this was not so for a baby. He stood there, his right eye twitching with what could only be described as one of the best poker faces ever made, "Aah geez!" Shiro smacked himself on the forehead, this guy was nothing but a hot mess!

"Now I know why the Vatican won't let you have any kids! You have no clue what you're doing!"

"Well then what would you recommend? Ramon?" Mephisto shot Shiro a dirty pouty look, as if to say_'I'm doing the best I can all things considered!'_

"How bout some milk?" Shiro suggested with a subtly hint of_'you're an idiot.'_ tone to his voice, his hand on his hip and trying not to lose his patience with the old demon; "Honestly, I'm shocked your little brother even made it to be an adult!"

"He's not even grown yet, but he can take care of himself." Mephisto pointed out as he held his tiny son closer to him and cradled the little one.

Shiro hung his head exasperated and groaned almost painfully at this new revelation, "You're seriously that clueless about kids aren't ya?"

"And how you doing?"

"Hey at least my kids are doing all right! Anyway, I need to get back soon, so I'm just gonna suggest this, either find and hire a wet nurse or get formula for them. Either way, it's gonna be money out of your pocket." he said placing the little girl in Mephisto's arms, "Hey." Shiro started as he stood in the doorway of the room, "You got any names for those kids?"

That wasn't something he'd had time to think on, all things considered. "Well, I wouldn't mind having a junior." to which Shiro chuckled at the thought, Mephisto Jr.? Poor kid, "And what's wrong with that?"

"Yeah, like that isn't a name that screams, _'PICK-ON-ME!'_ hahaha!"

"Well, to the rest of the public he would be Johan Faust the VI."

"Whatever, he's your kid. That's just not what I would name him, he doesn't look like a Mephisto Jr. to me." Shiro rubbed his chin thinking, looking at the baby he was probably right; the youngster seemed almost docile and obedient even to the point of seeming almost submissive. But then again, his father was, to a _very_ small degree, the Vatican's lap dog; maybe that name would be good for him.

"He may seem like a harmless little imp now, but just wait! I have good feeling about this one!" Mephisto sang out, having hopes that his son may just be like him. "And the girl? What would you name her?"

"Persephone Lilith. I think that has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

The human raised a brow over this name suggestion, as both names had to do with female beings, one to do with the Greek underworld and the other to do with Hell; guess he shouldn't be too shocked, after all Mephisto was a demon himself. The surprise must have only come because he thought Mephisto would name his daughter after some goofy anime girl that Mephisto had fallen head over heels in love with. His son too for that matter, but then again, this _WAS_ Mephisto Pheles he was talking to; no telling what this guy would do.

"Hehehe, a name like that might imply she's a succubus, if ya name her Lilith." Shiro teased, "Humph! Mother only became what she was because you uncouth humans demonized her into what she is today! Your kind also betrayed her but that's another story."

Shiro stood quietly a little thrown off his rocker for a second, demonized? Betrayed? He knitted his eye brows as the gears and cogs began turning in his head, maybe there was more to Lilith's story then just her being Adam's first wife and mating with Samael, or at least that was per the legend. Question was, how did the Greek goddess of the Harvest play into this? Or maybe he was just putting too much thought into this whole naming situation, oh well.

"Well, they're your kids. You can name them whatever you want to I guess. Still think you should find another name for that boy, with raven hair like that he'll be a regular romeo when he grows up. Anyway, see ya." Shiro waved and left the mansion.

"Oh what does he know? Absolutely nothing! That's what, after all I think you look like a ... Well, maybe a little?" Mephisto began to trail off as he looked at his son, the only thing that even remotely resembled him was the fact that he had the purple-indigoish colored curl like Mephisto did and a pair of forest green irises looked up at him though half lidded eyes, hungry and almost exhausted. His skin looked nothing like his either, that went for both the children, as they had almost snowy porcelain skin where as their Mephisto didn't have such attractive skin, chances were that was the gene of the other parent.

"Romeo." he mused for a few moments over the name, Romeo. Hhmm, seemed almost fitting enough, as far as the looks go anyway.

"Perhaps Romeo does befit you a little better than Mephisto, but I'm not entirely convinced... No, you need something better, I get the inkling you'll be a mischievous little devil when you grow up, AH! I've got it, Zephyr! I think that feels just right for you! Now then, you still need a good middle name little one... Hhmm."

"Sir." a voice called out disrupting his thoughts, he glanced over to find that it was Belia. Mephisto glanced over to the old demon in the door away, "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Cheese bacon mochi if you'd please." Mephisto replied as he mindlessly rubbed his son's little hand still looking at the little baby trying to think of a good middle name for him, "Sameal..." he murmured pondering that thought. "Zephyr Sameal...Hhmm, it doesn't have as nice of a ring to as Persephone Lilith but, it doesn't have a bad feel rolling off my tongue either." He said tilting his head and rubbing his chin deciding that, the name he'd come up with for his little son wasn't a bad one.

"Here is your mochi sir, is there anything else you would like? Food for the little ones perhaps?" his butler asked, before slipping away to have a few sips of bourbon and thus preventing himself from getting into too much trouble. "No, that is all."

Keeping with his composure he bowed and left the room, though he had to admit that he was a bit confused. After all he thought that the babies would be hungry but, he knew better than to question his master's motives and thus left Mephisto to his own devices.

...

Now that Belial was gone Mephisto could tend to the little ones - who by this point were starting to get fussy, as Persephone was about to kick off into a full-blown fit of hysteria and Zephyr was getting a little whinny.

"Well now then, shall we have breakfast?" he asked, and with the snap of his fingers he'd locked the door and now had to brace himself for the pain that was to come. "Ppff, I hope you two appreciate what I'm about to do..." He grimaced, counting to three in German again and with the snap of a pair of hesitant digits he braced himself.

"AAAHHH!" he clutched his chest and curled into a ball of extreme pain, his chest developed a pair large and nicely shaped...BREASTS?! Yes, that's what had happened and this type of transformation was incredibly painful for Mephisto, not only did growing breasts hurt him but the loss of what made him a male was quite painful as well.

After a few moments, Mephisto opened her eyes as they tried to focus on a wall in the room as her vision was incredibly blurry from the pain, she lay on her side trying to catch her breath. "Uuuggg! I really must find a much better way of making that transformation better...Uuhh maybe I should have just gotten them formula or gotten a wet nurse but -" she paused as she inhaled a painful breath, she realized what was happening as she felt two tiny mouths latching onto her breasts. The pain was being increased as the children just lay flat on her chest trying their best to get her nipples into their mouths, this is gonna a long painful process, wasn't it?

...

Finally, she had correctly positioned the children so that they could comfortably feed from her while she ate her mochi and went through the TV to find what was on, she finally settled on the movie _'The hunchback two.'_not the best movie in the world, but for killing some time and to try and relax so that she could go to sleep, it was fine.

_'Why did I agree to this again? ... Oh, right. So, that way I don't have to cough up more of my money then I already have, curse my cheap ways...'_ she thought resting her head on the pillow.

_'Zephyr stay close! I don't trust these people.'_

"Mmaahh." the little boy pipped upon hearing his name being called by the television, she chuckled at her son. She wrapped her arms around her babies as they ate, sinking into the plush mattress, she couldn't help but smile a little as she slowly began to find herself enjoying the feeling of her children suckling from her; it was nice. This moment was nice.

She was comfortably wrapped in warm blankets, a full belly of her own and the feeling of her babies clutching onto her breasts, all in all there was something about this moment that was, loving to her.

Mephisto had to laugh at that thought, loving? A demon like her was not capable of such a thing, no demon was. Love for her was merely the illusion of attachment so if anything, she was just becoming extremely attached and besides emotions just weren't something they understood or felt as strongly as humans; though it would be nice if she could feel emotions a little more strongly like the humans did. Maybe that was part of why she enjoyed being around them, watching them, interacting with them. Of course, human ingenuity was something else she enjoyed, how these creatures could come up with such enjoyable things like video games, anime, manga so and so forth was just mind boggling to her.

All though on the other hand, why on Earth they would want whinny, crying little needy pooping and peeing machines that cause you to lose sleep at night and destroy your sanity was something else that made no sense to her. Oh, she knew why they procreated, if they didn't they would die out; but willingly subjecting themselves to having pups was something she didn't understand.

Well maybe she would have time to ponder that thought more after a nice long na-

"WHA! WHA! WHA!"

"OOooo, wwhhuuu..."

Nope! No time for that as the kids kicked off again, "OOoohh now what?!" Mephisto whined playing another game of_'Guess what's wrong this time!'_ with the babies, she placed Persephone on her shoulder and patted her back trying to think of what to do.

"BBUURP!"

The look on Mephisto's face said it all, "Really? You, merely needed to burp?" She said, she laid Persephone back down on her breast and did the same with Zephyr, though before she could lay the little boy back down, his belly decided the milk didn't agree with him and he spat up all over Mephisto's back. She froze painfully and looked back at the mess, "Oh...How loving of you." she said trying to keep it together, she put the babies in the bassinet and went to go shower.

"Why did I agree to this?" she pondered aloud, every inch of her being was throbbing from being sore, even her breasts were killing her. "Hhaa, I should have never let my curiosity get the best of me..." she trailed off, "Oh well. I just have to ride out these next eight-teen years and I'll be home free." she said rinsing the shampoo from her hair.

...

She returned to the bedroom and retrieved her children from the bassinet beside the bed, she got Persephone comfortable on the pillow beside her head and then laid the boy down on her collar bone, sunk back into the blankets and sheets and got settled in for a nap. "You runts are going to be more trouble then you're worth, aren't you?"

The reply Mephisto got was the babies snuggling her trying to snatch up their mother's body heat.

As the kids got comfy, Mephisto eyes remained fixated on the TV until she passed out and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

She slowly opened her eyes, looking up at the ceiling. Everything felt still, and quiet; Persephone had made her way up to the crook of Mephisto's neck and Zephyr stayed clutched to her breast.

It took Mephisto a second to remember that she had turned herself into a woman so that she could nurse her babies. She must have fallen asleep in that body, it's barely been a day and tending to the little ones was already taking its toll on Mephisto; she woke up with a dull headache, she was still drowsy and to top it off she thought she was starting to be in the throes of a backache from laying in the same position for so long - which didn't make sense since it was still only ten-thirty in the morning.

Ten-thirty? No that's not right, with the way she felt it seemed as if she'd been sleeping all morning and well into the afternoon. Then somehow it dawned on her that she must have used to her powers to, unwittingly of course, stop time completely; why she did that was unknown to her. But with the snap of her fingers she started time again and the world around them quickly caught up and just as she'd surmised, it was one-thirty in the afternoon. Her powers must have caused the babies to sleep for so long too because they didn't whine, cry or make a fuss the whole time they were asleep. She mused for a moment, trying to decide if she wanted to wake up or if she wanted to stay sleeping with her babies as she stroked her little boy's hair. He wiggled a little bit at his Mephisto's tender touches and let out a big yawn, "Oh my, haha, someone's still a little sleepy, aren't they?" she asked watching as the baby nuzzled and tried to bury his sweet little face in her breast.

"My, you're such a gorgeous little boy, aren't you? There's no denying you're my flesh and blood. Otherwise you wouldn't be so beautiful. That goes for you too young lady, why I can see it now. In a few years, you'll be playfully well mannered young adults, you'll have people questioning what they see and hear and on the other hand you'll have people of both genders swooning and falling head over heels for you my darlings."

The babies continued to snuggle her, Mephisto could feel the little tugs of a smile starting to grow on her face, nothing of the Cheshire cat or smug kind but a genuine smile that showed she was truly happy in this moment. Such moments were so very rare for the old demon, the only memories she had of these warm tender moments were from her childhood as she remembered curling up in her own mother's lap, those were good times. "I don't really remember what life was like when I was your age, well obviously, I was just a wee babe after all. But, I do remember a few sparse memories of growing up in Assiah. But one thing I loved the most were the nights when I couldn't sleep, so my own mother, Lilith, would take me outside and we would watch the stars and the moon and she would sing me the most soothing lullabies. Oh! I wish you could have heard her voice, it was closest thing to Heaven that someone like myself would ever get. I always saw my mother as my own angel, just with a demon's face. Maybe I should do that with you when you can't sleep." she mused still gently stroking Zephyr's hair and nuzzling Persephone's face, maybe life wouldn't be so bad with these two.

"I could get used to moments like this." she said

...

Downstairs in the study, a few large bellowing knocks sounded on the mahogany doors of the office. "Mephisto!" Shiro cried out trying to get a reply from the old demon. Nothing, he knocked again and still got no answer from the other side.

"Where the hell is he?" Shiro mused, scratching his head trying to figure it out. "I wonder if that lazy bag of bones even got out of bed." To ask that would be unusual, seeing as Mephisto would have been awake well before now; but with new born babies any parent would try and catch up on as much sleep as possible, demonic ones included.

"AAah, I guess I'll go leave this envelope in his office." He began to open the doors and head inside, "Hey, you could've opened the door ya know!" Shiro fussed seeing Belial on the couch reading. "Yes, but I was too engrossed in my book to much care about opening the door. My apologizes though, I didn't mean to be rude and it won't happen again." He said, "Anyway, Mephisto wanted me drop off some important documents so. Here ya go." Shiro said plopping the manila envelope by Belial. "I'll be sure he gets the documents." Belial responded without ever looking up from his book, "Oh hey, one more thing." Shiro pulled out a bottle from his trench coat and put it on the table beside the couch, "That's for not taking letting him shirk on his kids so far." And with that Shiro left the office to carry out the rest of his duties. Belial chuckled as he reached for the bottle, "Aah my favorite Marks 46, perfect!" he said and began pouring himself a shot of bourbon and gently opening the envelope, only to pull out some pictures of a pregnant woman with long dark wavy hair.

"Such a lovely lady, and she carries that bump so well." He commented, "I'm sure the master will be pleased to have these."

…

He flexed his foot and splayed his toes, trying to crack his ankles; "I need to get up. My back is killing me!" he said putting the babies in a little nest of pillows and blankets on the bed, "Ooohh I must say -" he began as he cracked the small of his back, "-Being a female is certainly no walk in the park! I'm quite grateful to be a flat chested male again, honestly, I felt like I had sandbags laying on my chest. How do females' breath comfortably with those things?!" he mused rubbing and stretching his back.

_'POP!'_

His eyes flew open and he uncomfortably turned his gaze to the middle of his back and before he realized it a surge of pain had washed over him.

"BELIAL!" He screamed, though to his misfortune his screams were soon accompanied by disturbed cries of a young pup on the bed; "Yes sir?" a voice came at the door, "I need to visit the chiropractor..." he moaned, "And I need someone to sooth Persephone."

"Very well sir." and with that the butler was off to complete his task, "Eins, Zwei, Drei... Oooohh." he groaned as he snapped his fingers and was enveloped in a cloud of smoke only to reveal he was in sweat pants with little Hetalia chibi characters decorating them and comfy shirt with a pikachu on it.

"Are you ready Master Pheles?"

"Yes..." he replied in the utmost miserably pitiful voice he could muster.

...

"The chiropractor will be with you shortly Mr. Faust."

"Thank you." he said taking his seat having to lean forward completely to deal with the unbearable pain, he was starting to question if this was worth any of the chaos! Brats! The pair of them! If he had never taken them on, he wouldn't have to worry about taking care of them, he wouldn't need to visit the chiropractor, he'd be able to get some actual sleep! And he'd be able to do as he pleased once again! In fact, he had a hot date in an hour but thanks to this little episode he had to cancel on her, so much for catching any action tonight!

"KEE-CHOO!"

Mephisto cringed and pulled his head back a little bit, he gritted his teeth and inhaled hissing as he took an almost pained breath; oh, how joyful! Zephyr had decided to shower him with affection once again, only this time instead of urine it was spit. He pulled a hankie from his pocket and whipped his face of whatever bacterial germs had been sprayed on his face, "Babies..." he grimaced glowering at the little boy who was focusing on his little fist.

"Hehehe..."

"Huh?" his ear twitch hearing the giggle from behind the archway leading into the back, he watched as a figure tried to hide behind the wall and watched as another approached and began talking to the other one. He saw them whispering and giggling, humph! Women, always gossiping and whispering among each other like a gaggle of geese!

Humans haven't changed one bit in the many decades and centuries he had been here, _'Look at them son. Females, gaggling about and giggling as though I weren't even here! How rude. And you young lady,'_ he said leaning trying to talk to his son privately and then turned his attention to a distracted Persephone who was shaking her rattle playfully,_'I won't have you making such a fuss like a little goose!'_ he said wagging his finger in her face, though she just gave him a blank look and only to begin shaking her rattle seconds later in his face. Uugg, children! Do they ever listen?

He then glanced up at the women as if to say _'I'm still here ya know.'_

The women glanced at him and looked away blushing, he chuckled at their reaction. _'Follow in my footsteps son and one day you'll have women blushing and swooning for you._' he said, but Zephyr could care less as he reached out trying to catch Mephisto's goatee, "Nu-uh. You'll have to get up a lot -DAH!" he said as the boy grabbed his goatee, Mephisto tried to pull back but as he did he found he'd pulled up too fast and cracked his spine in a weird arch and thus made moving even more painful.

"Mr. Faust." a voice came as one of the women walked out, "Please tell me..."

"Yes sir, I can see you now. If you'd like my assistant can bring your children -"

"Could you please call this number?" he said miserably as he handed the chiropractor a cell phone number to call, "Oh all right. Nanako! Could you call this number and stay with the babies until someone comes to pick them up?"

"Yes Hinata!" Nanako called out to her, "All right Mr. Faust, let's go." Hinata said as she helped Mephisto up.

...

"Just try to relax." she said as Mephisto laid out on the bed wrapped in a towel, "Oooohh my back is killing me!" he groaned. "Haha, I understand that. Were those your grand-babies?" she asked starting to rub his back down with oil. Grandchildren?! Was this body that old?! Well, now that he thought about it; he had to look middle aged to those around him, mid or late-forties at best or late thirties if you wanted to stretch the truth a little bit like he did.

"Well, yes. They're my son's children, you see he's still just a young lad, late teens at best. And while I tried to teach him right-"

"Say no more, plenty of parents understand the shoes you stand in completely! I've got an acquaintance whose daughter got pregnant about four months ago. Things have been hard but they're starting to work through their issues."

"Well, with any luck the girl will actually _WANT_ to attempt to raise her child. Unlike mine or the young lady that he impregnated."

"Oh, shame on your on son! And her too!"

"MMmmm, we shouldn't be too hard on the lass; after all she did not have the financial means to care for the little ones." he said,

"Well...It just rubs me the wrong way when people don't take responsibility for their own children and leave others to tend to the responsibilities! I hope your son realizes that he should be tending to his own children!" Hinata said, though Mephisto could careless as by this point he was struggling to even stay awake during the message, all of muscles were starting to loosen and his bones were feeling better too.

"Mmmm I really should do this more often ... I can feel all the troubles ... nnnn ... moral...rld...mmmmhhh." he said as slowly feel asleep, between the soothing smooth jazz, the dim lights from the candles and the woman's skillful hands rubbing his back down and getting deep into his muscle tissue, it seemed almost impossible that he would be able to stay awake.

…

He walked through town making his way back to the monastery as his thoughts drifted off to wherever they had gone, he began thinking of his own kids and wondering how their day had been. "I hope Rin's been doing alright in school, hell, I hope he actually went to class this time and didn't ditch like he always does! Little punk, I know life's hard right now, but he can't keep acting out like this. I want to see him do well in life, at least do better than me anyway." He mused to himself as he stretched his arms out trying to ease the stiffness in them. He worried about his sons a lot more than what he led on, he didn't want people fussing over him or treating him like he couldn't take care of his kids; that he could do. Well, with Rin it was different story.

"I wonder if that kid's ever gonna grow up?" he wondered aloud, but before he could attempt to answer this question or ponder over anymore thoughts, his phone went off. "Huh? What now?" he took out his phone to find he was getting a call from Mephisto. "Pppff, geez. Guy can't handle a couple of rugrats huh? Aaahh whatever. Yellow! Shiro Fujimoto here! Oh- Hello there, who is this?" he asked when he realized a young lady had Mephisto's phone. "Haha, okay. I'll be there in a minute; I just have to check on a few things beforehand." He hung up and chuckled a bit, "Geez Mephisto. You really are a mess, aren't ya?"

…

Out front the assistant, Nanako, was out playing with the babies, shaking the rattle or jingling her keys to keep them entertained.

"You're both so adorable! Yes, you are! Yes, you are!" she said pinching Persephone's cheek, "Mmwhhaa!" she said trying to push the woman's hand away from her face. "Oh sorry pretty girl, I couldn't help it." Nanako tried to ease things over by stroking the baby's head, "Uuhumph." was the little baby's reply. "Ya know you look so much like your papa, except prettier!" she said, the baby smiled and wiggled her arms around in the air feeling acting as though she appreciated the compliment.

"Excuse me?" a voice came from the entrance of the establishment, as the bells that indicated that someone had come in sounded in their usual little chime. "Oh! Yes, sir! Is there something I can help you with?!" Nanako shot up from her seat, holding her arms close to her as her nervousness got the best of her as she exclaimed watching as, guess-who, entered the parlor.

The greying man looked over at the young woman and shot her a playful friendly smile, "Hey there ma'am! I'm Shiro Fujimoto, I got a call that my friend and his kids were here and he needed me to pick up the kids?" he asked approaching the woman, the young woman looked away hoping that her soft black hair would hide some the disappointment on her face, she was enjoying those babies. "Yes, I've been looking after them until you got here. To be honest, I didn't think you'd get here so fast, I was hoping my boss would be done with her client before you arrived." she said, her sea-green colored eyes glancing at the babies who were now contented and getting a little dozy.

Shiro chuckled looking at the little ones, the boy having already admitted defeat and fallen asleep and the girl rubbing her eyes fighting to stay awake. He watched the woman knelt and began stroking what little hair Persephone had to try and get her to sleep. "She's a mess! Just like Meph- I mean, Johann. Hehe, anyway, where is the old timer?" he asked as he began playing with one of the kids, "Oh Mr. Faust is in the back receiving his message. I'm sure by now he's asleep though, knowing my boss she probably used her special oils and technique to make him sleep."

"Nanako!" another voice called from the back, "Hhaa, well I suppose I need to get back to work. After all the errands, won't run themselves and the rooms won't get clean unless somebody cleans them. It was nice meeting you Mr. Fujimoto and it was pleasure meeting the two of you!" she said as she pinched Zephyr's cheek, to which he just pulled away from her.

"You too kid! Take care!" he called out and with that took up the babies and headed back to the monastery. "Okay you two, I've got a lot to take care of back home so you're coming with me."

...

And there he sat in his office overlooking some bible scriptures and deciding what he should preach for the night's service.

He sat looking at the pages of the bible intensely, but his mind was focused elsewhere; he'd gotten word from his second son, Yukio, that Rin had gotten into trouble and was in detention and thus would be a little later getting back home that night. "Hhaa, what's it gonna take to get it through that boy's thick skull that he can't keep acting like this!?" Fujimoto asked himself, he was tempted to try and find the boy a job to keep him busy and out of trouble, since school didn't seem to be doing the trick anymore, not like it ever influenced him in the first place.

He tried to put his focus back where it needed to be, which was on the night's sermon when suddenly his concentration was broken by one of the babies. "Uuuhh! Uuuhhmmm!" a little voice pipped up from one of the carriers on the floor, Shiro glanced down at Zephyr who had his hands reaching and stretched out in the air, as if he were grasping for something. "Hey lil fella, what's wrong?" Shiro asked picking him up, he rolled over and snuggled Shiro's chest and grasped at his cloak and began trying to kneed. "WHA! WHA! WHAAA!" came a few screeches from the other carrier, "Sounds like it's feeding time. Hang on, Rin!" he hollered out of the open door, waiting for someone to respond.

"Rin! Could ya come here for a second son!?" he called again after not receiving a reply from the first call, still nothing the second time around.

"RIN OKUMURA!" he yelled loud enough to wake the dead, finally a scruffy black haired boy walked into the room rubbing his eye. "Yeah dad, what do ya want? And what's with all screaming?" he asked still trying to wake up, "Son do me a favor and run down to the store for your old man? I need ya to pick up some baby formula." he said, struggling to pick up Persephone into order to calm her, "A friend of mine needed me to babysit his kids while he was at the chiropractor's and didn't give me any formula." He explained,

Rin stood drowsy and confused looking on and trying to process what he'd been told, until what sounded like a small raspberry got let loose and hit his nose with a clean upper cut, "AOH MAN! Who let that one go!?" he cried holding his nose as another small fart sounded, suddenly a foul stench entered the room, "PHEW! Hey get some diapers and some talcum powder too!" he said after he picked up the girl only to find she'd pooped her diaper, the sound of another tiny toot filled the room as the smell gradually became worse! "Hurry son! Before the smell has the paint peeling off the walls! Oh, God help me!" Shiro said as he suffered the intense smell of the mustard gas like farts of the babies, Rin ran out as fast as he could with his eyes watering and his fingers still in his nose, "YUKIO! GO WITH YOUR BROTHER TO THE STORE AND MAKE SURE HE GETS WHAT I ASKED HIM TO GET!" he cried out.

"YES SIR!" a cry came out and with that another pair of feet soon sounded against the hardwood floor of the monastery, "AND HURRY! Aahhoo what is Mephisto feeding you two?!" he asked the screaming children who had now both successfully pooped themselves.

As the front door opened one of the baby's let lose another fart, by this time the smell had spread all over the monastery and the inhabitants were now either gagging, suffocating or throwing up because of it.

"EW! Riiiinnn! Did you eat that gross tasting curry you made last week ... AGAIN!?" Yukio asked as he put his nose into the pit of his elbow to ease the pain that stung his nose, "I did not! Dad's babysitting some smelly kids!" Rin defended and the two were soon out of the door of the monastery.

A short time later, Shiro had the babies in a bath trying to get them cleaned up; by this point all the windows in the monastery had been opened, people were lighting matches, incense, candles and even had a few wax warmers going, heck Nagatomo had run out fa-breeze trying to kill the smell and even THAT did little to ease the scent!

"OW MAN!" Rin said as he quickly threw up his arm over his face, Yukio blocked out the scent by putting his hands over his nose; "It's STILL bad in there? Ya think it's safe?" Yukio asked, "I dunno." Rin said mustering up the courage to go into the monastery, "But there's only one way to find out! Yukio, if I die, I want you have my giant plushie hamster! RRAAAHHH!" And with those words the little eleven-year-old charged the monastery and bolted down the halls before Yukio could even make a protest, "Rin ... You're such an idiot sometimes. But a brave idiot." Yukio said, somehow he couldn't help but have a little admiration for his brother's bold stupidity in that moment.

...

"All right guys, that should make things better." Shiro said pouring a little warm water over the little ones as he finished washing them up, "Here's those diaper dad." Rin said holding his shirt over his nose to try and protect what little sense of smell he had left. "Thanks kiddo, uh say could ya hand me some towels for these kids too?"

"Sure dad." the boy walked over to get the towels. "So when's that guy supposed to come get these smelly kids?"

"Rin!" Shiro scolded, "Well! They do!" Rin defended, though admittingly the smell in the air had _FINALLY_ gotten significantly better and it didn't smell like a paper mill anymore. "Say, why don't ya go out and hang out on the swings or something and I'll be out in a little bit, maybe we can do some barbeque or sukiyaki later okay?"

"Really?!" Rin said as he lite up like a Christmas tree, "Hehe yeah kiddo. Go on and go for now." Shiro said and the boy darted out to the swings for a little while.

"Knock, knock? May I come in?" a voice called once Rin had already left the hallway. Shiro glanced over his shoulder to find that it was Mephisto, "Humph, took ya long enough. And what the heck are you feeding these kids huh?! Their farts and poop smell mustard gas!" Shiro shot at him, Mephisto chuckled knowing exactly what he was talking about, "Well they are half demon. I wouldn't imagine their number twos wouldn't smell very ... pleasant, for lack of a better term."

"Anyway, come finish bathing these little runts would ya?" Shiro said, "Huh?! Why me?"

"Because they're **not** my responsibility!" Shiro said, glaring at him to try and make him take the babies. "C'mon, just take care of them! Or else..."

"Hhaa, fine. I'll take care of them." Mephisto said taking Shiro's place and began bathing the babies, a task that, for the moment at least, he didn't mind doing; since they were so young they were easy to deal with in the tub.

"All right little one, let's get you cleaned up." he said as he rubbed some soap onto Zephyr's belly, the little boy let out a large yawn as Mephisto rubbed his fat little belly. "Ooohh such a shame you can't stay so little forever. MMmmm such a soft belly." He said rubbing his face in little baby's belly, the little girl however lay asleep in the little baby tub, after having worn herself out crying. Mephisto decided to let sleeping demons lay and he let her rest. "Hahaha, such a spoiled rotten little child you are my precious. Just like I was, ha! I'm not sure if I should be worried or excited over that possibility." he said stroking her hair, "Well, well. Could it be that a demon is actually falling in love?"

Mephisto's heart stopped as he heard the voice, "Ironic."

The old demon turned his head horrified, he then turned away in embarrassment when he saw who it was.

"Shame on you little one! Having babies and you didn't tell your mother and sister? Are we so insignificant to you that you can't tell us you've had little ones of your own? And mother was so looking forward to spoiling these two!" a female appeared, she wore a deep, almost black, purple dress that had a sweetheart neckline, her hair was black and straight and reached down to the middle of her back. Her bright icy blue eyes looked up and found little Persephone resting quietly, "My my, what a lovely little empress we have here. And what's your name precious little girl?" she asked picking up Persephone and nuzzled her, "Lilim -"

"Ahem!"

"Lilly, what brings you here?" He asked as he poured water on Zephyr to wash away the soap, "As I said, mother and I had heard that you children. I couldn't believe it, all things considered...And I wanted to come see myself." Lilly explained brushing back her hair with her hand, "Humph." Persephone breathed as she scratched part of her aunt's exposed breast, "MMhahaha! Oh don't be jealous child, if you're anything like me or your mother, then you're going to have a very lovely bust, oh they'll have to be if you're going to make a good succubus. Yes, auntie will make a good little seductress out of you." Lilly said nuzzling the side of her niece's cheek, Mephisto chuckled at his sister's actions regarding Persephone; and he thought he could be bad.

"So, is there a good reason you've yet to introduce these young ones to us?" Lilly asked taking a seat on the edge of the tub as she gingerly played with what little hair Persephone had, "I don't exactly want father to get his hands on them." Mephisto explained, "Hhhmm, and who's this handsome little incubus?" She inquired about the little boy, "My little prince and my pride and joy, Zephyr Sameal. And this demanding little _'empress'_, as you so put it -"

"Oh demanding, is she? Hahaha, well it sounds as though mother and I are getting our revenge for the demanding personality you displayed as a child."

"- Is Persephone Lilith. And I was not demanding as a child! A trouble maker, oh most assuredly! But demanding?! Humph! I was nothing of the sort!"

"Really now Sam? Who constantly cried and pulled at mother's dress just so he could breast feed? Twas not I, certainly." she said, Mephisto looked away embarrassed over that fact, "And who constantly wanted new toys when he grew bored of the ones he had? Not I, and certainly not Lucifer or any of the other children." Mephisto stiffened at that one, his actions as a child were embarrassing to speak of, though she'd yet to mention the worst of it. "Or who was it that constantly pleaded and cried for mother to pick him and then would have a ridiculous hissy fit -"

"All right so I was a handful. It wasn't my fault I so spoiled!"

"You're spoiled now little brother..." she remarked giving him an unamused poker face, "Anyway I do have one question to ask of you."

"Oh, what's that."

"I think I have a guess, but how on earth were YOU of a people able to have these children? After all, our littlest brother, Amaimon produces much more tes-"

"Is that really any of your business dear sister?" he glowered at her embarrassed and angry now ready to tear Lilly's tongue and vocal cords clean out her throat, she chuckled and grinned smugly, her suspicions confirmed by her little brother's body language.

"Anyhow, mother and I will be visiting sometime soon to meet these two. Who knows, we may be able to find a good use for them." she spoke and placed Persephone back in her little bath tub, "Ta-ta baby brother, until we meet again." and with that Lilly vanished in a wisp of black shadows and was gone.

"Humph! How rude of her to make such comments!"

"Hhhuuoo." Zephyr pipped up and splashed a little bit of water in his tub, "Yes I agree my precious prince. It was quite inappropriate of her indeed!" Mephisto spoke.

"Hey Mephisto! Everything okay in there?" Shiro asked knocking on the door to check in, "Huh? Oh, yes everything's fine. _Just fine indeed._"

...

Later that evening Mephisto had finished bathing the kids and was now laying on the bed in his -or rather her- female form feeding the babies and enjoying her own meal of matekiya and catching up on the newest episode of Deadman Wonderland.

Persephone began whining indicating she was done and Mephisto knew her brother would soon be finished after her, "All right give me a moment. Goodness, I'm starting to have a great deal of respect for mother now I have you two to deal with. I can't even play pranks on my students and faculty as much as I used to because I don't have time. HHhaaa, such is the life of a parent I suppose." She said burping the little girl and letting her rest on her breast, "Mmmooo..."

"Oh yes my sweet prince, mother knows." and she took care of him and soon he too fell asleep. Mephisto plopped onto the pillow, letting her head sink into the plushie softness of it, "Hhhaa I'm so exhausted because you two. And to think -" she glanced at the clock and seeing that it was now seven 'o clock, "I could be a on date getting little action myself right about now. Oh well, with my incubus like looks I can find another date quiet easily."

She was starting to wonder if she could survive parenthood and if this was even a bet she could take.

Only time will tell.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

_Mater - Mother in Latin_

_Avia - Grandmother in Latin_

_Filius - Son in Latin_

_Adiva me - Help me in Latin_

_I honestly feel like Mephisto hasn't really been in character much lately, and to be honest here, he does not act like himself though I tried! And again, just so people understand that I know this, I know that Sameal in the legend was castrated by God and not Satan. _

_Anyway, I promise I will try to make the next chapter more, mischievous and try to get Mephisto more in character! And yes this does get pretty grim towards the middle of the story and I know this is a short chapter, I swear I thought it was longer then what it was. So not only will the next chapter be, hopefully, more entertaining but more lighthearted as well! Until then! Enjoy! :) _

_And once again I gotta say before the chapter starts, I just feel like the mother should be more crueler and colder, ya know exhibit behaviors typical of a demon, but I can't seem to create that with the mother. So, I dunno, I guess need to try harder or do some more digging. You'd thinking watching a ton of episodes of 'A Haunting' that involve demons would give me a good idea but, clearly with his mother that is not the case. -.-" _

_So I hope that doesn't disappoint some of my watchers/readers. And for those that have decided that my story was worth adding to their favorites or their alerts, thank you so much! It makes thrilled to know that some people are enjoying my work :)_

_Well, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter! _

* * *

It had been about four months and two weeks since Mephisto had taken custody of the babies and, he seemed to taking his role well, or at least that's how it seemed outside of the home. When he was home he could be found with babies in his lap and a game controller in his hands, though he soon learned that the kids had a bad habit of putting things into their mouths, like his game controllers and the action figures he once kept on the floor for example, so playing video games had become a hassle and he ended up having to wait until they were happily preoccupied with their own toys or were crashed out after lunch and had to get his own toys up on higher shelves.

He also started realizing what a girl his daughter was, as he was finding out with her trying to hold a conversation with him at the present moment, and by conversation it was really just a series of babbling sounds and huffs and puffs when she got irritated with him when he didn't pay attention to her and paid more attention to his newest addition of the Assassin's Creed series. "RRRRRAAAAWWW!" she hollered and looked up at him with an angry pouty little face and her little lip puckered out, he paused his game and looked at her as if she had three heads.

"Excuse me?!" he replied, "Gggrr..." she said using his yukata to pull herself up as she tried to make a grab for goatee, to which he responded by lifting his head. " Hahaha, I don't think so young lady, not after that little display!" he grinned smugly at the little girl who was waving his hand in her face, still doggedly trying to grab his facial hair.

"BBbaaa..." Zephyr said trying to make a grab for Mephisto's tail as he crawled up his yukata, "GAAH! SON! Get out of there!" he said and fell backwards over his mound of pillows, "WWEEAA!" Persephone squealed and yanked Mephisto's goatee, while Zephyr playfully yanked his tail. "GAH! Ow..." he moaned, he wasn't sure which was worse, his tail being pulled or his facial hair being yanked. "All right you imp! Get out from under there!" He said and pulled the little boy out by his ankle, but Zephyr only found this amusing and went to do it again only to be joined by his nosy sister.

"PERSEPHONE! ZEPHYR! GET OUT FROM UNDER MY YUKATA YOU LITTLE IMPS!" Mephisto was close flipping his lid if these kids didn't learn some personal boundaries, it was about to get worse when Persephone had found the tuft of his tail and decided to make a grab for it, "GAH! Who did that?!" Mephisto plopped his controller to the side and pulled both kids out and found that Persephone was snuggling and rubbing the tuft of Mephisto's tail in her face. "Persephone..." he spoke trying to get her attention, "Sephie. Oh princess, I need you to let go of that now."

Zephyr meanwhile, had been set down and was now trying to cuddle into Mephisto's thigh, which he didn't mind as it usually meant the little boy was ready to go down for a nap, so that was going to make the situation a little easier. Persephone on the other hand, had decided that she quiet liked this fluffy thing she'd found under Mephisto's yukata, she didn't know why he was getting so uppity over it but she didn't care, she'd found a new teddy bear and it was her's!

"Sephie let that go! It's mine!" he said trying to gently tug at it, not to say it didn't hurt as he was screaming on the inside but he tried to hold it in as he didn't want Persephone kicking off once he did, so prissy! Even the slightest little sound would have her bawling her eyeballs out and screaming as if she were being murdered, which always left Mephisto wanting to tear his hair out!

"Persephone that is my tail darling now let it go!" he said, but the more he fought the tighter she held her grip on the tuft of his tail, he hung his head and sighed; he wasn't gonna win this fight, was he? Probably not, and at this point he was out of patience and didn't care anymore, it almost nap for the two anyway so he could just pull his tail back beneath the safety of his yukata after she was sound asleep.

"Fine, for now you my snuggle the tuft. But don't expect this to become a regular occurrence!" Mephisto declared as he laid her down on one of the pillows he'd pulled off of his bed, she just giggled at this declaration as if to say_ 'yeah right.'_ or at least to Mephisto that may as well have been what she was saying, heck the two were still sleeping in his bed for crying out loud! They had been since they were three weeks old! Though oddly enough Mephisto found himself caring less and less about that at this point, in fact one night he'd actually tried to sleep in his large comfy bed alone and found it was rather lonely without Persephone laying on a pillow beside his head and Zephyr cuddled on his chest, and his children agreed to this as well as they cried their hearts out for some of the night until they wore themselves out.

"Having fun?" a cool female voice spoke out the emanated an air of elegance when she spoke, Mephisto glanced around behind him to see what was going on or who was there. What he found was the shadow of a female with an hour-glass figure that sat perfectly upright on the edge of his bed, "Well, well. Sister said you'd be coming for a visit." Mephisto paused his game and got up to greet the being, though he didn't get very far when he realized that Persephone had the tuft of his tail in a steel grip. "MMhhahaha, my, my what a lovely little girl you have my little incubus."

"Oh mater, I'll be five-thousand four hundred and forty-five years old come next Valentine's. Must you continue to refer to me as your _'little incubus'_?" he asked, the figure chuckled and sauntered over and embraced him, "Sammy you could be as old as the earth itself and you'll be my little incubus. Now then let me see your little ones." she said kneeling down, "Oh she's much prettier up close, just like you." she said brushing back the baby's indigo hair which had grown to the length of a short hair cut for a boy, "What color are her eyes?" the female asked, "Silver. Like the other parent's."

"Silver hhmm? How beautiful. A name?"

"Persephone Lilith."

If the creature had a physical human vessel, Mephisto was willing to bet she would have smiled with the feeling of pride swelling within her. "After her avia? How thoughtful of you my son."

"I thought you'd be pleased." Mephisto gave a little bow to his mother, "I must admit." he began as he took his spot back in the nest of pillows among his two children, "My respect for you has certainly grown over the months I've had these two." he said continuing on with his game, his mother looked on watching him play his game and mindlessly played with her grand-daughter's hair. "Huu?" came a soft little sigh from the other side of Mephisto, only to be greeted by Zephyr peeking his head over Mephisto's lap. "Well hello, and might I inquire who this handsome young incubus is?" she asked as he forest green eyes flickered at her grand-son who began crawling inquisitively towards her, "DAH! Son! That's my bladder!" the old demon was quick to pause his game lift the baby quick as he could off of his over flowing bladder. Lilith chuckled watching the two males, "Sameal, I thought I told you treat your body with respect and tend properly, not ..." she paused as she lifted a coke-cola can from the spot where her son had it resting and shook it, "Abuse it by ingesting and putting ... Whatever this is into it." she finished as she saw some chips resting near by and looked at it less then enthused.

Mephisto groaned at his mother's lecture, geez! He was thousands of years old and fully grown, thus he could do as he pleased! Why did she do this to him?

He put her lecture aside and slid down in his pillows holding Zephyr in the air, who promptly sighed and gave Mephisto a little raspberry to show Mephisto what he thought of being impeded from reaching the object of his curiosity.

"Pppfffttt." Mephisto returned the gesture by mimicking the baby, "Mmmeeehhh" Zephyr replied by whipping the spit from his face that he'd received from Mephisto's raspberry and then returned the gesture and the two continued on with this for a few more moments. "Hahaha, my how cute of these two. Take a good look my little Persephone, despite how old they get, the males of any species will still behave so child-like."

"Huh?" Mephisto glanced over to see what his mother was talking about only to realize what he and Zephyr were doing. "Oh go bother avia. Go on, shoo shoo." he said scooting Zephyr towards Lilith. "Silver eyes, black hair." she noted stroking Zephyr's onyx colored locks, "Hahaha, that adorable little curl. I don't know who you locked up with my son, but it resulted in rather beautiful children."

Mephisto held his head high hearing such a compliment from his mother, ahh one of the many things mothers are good for, stroking one's ego; as if Mephisto needed more of that!

"Well thank you mater! I pride myself on such things, you know?"

"Really? This coming from the son who swore up and down that he'd refuse to have children."

"Personally, I never intended to have them. Plus, it's rather difficult anyhow ... As you know." Mephisto kept trailing off, hoping his mother would pick on what he was referring to. Lilith looked towards the television screen, a sense of shame began to wash over her.

"I tried you know."

"It was still painful though."

"I'd imagine so filius."

Mephisto shrank further into his nest of pillows becoming more sucked into his video game trying to forget about the conversation and the fact that had just been brought up, the memory itself was still fresh in his mind as if it had happened yesterday.

* * *

_He was still just a boy, just recently having turned fourteen-years old a few weeks ago, and now he was laying in his bed buried beneath the few dozen or so blankets and the dozen or so pillows he'd collected from Assiah and was passed out after a long night of getting into trouble with the few friends he had._

_"Sammy?" a sweet voice called out from the entrance of the door, he peeked open an eye and glanced back not really wanting to get up, "Sammy, you need to get for the day love." he blushed a hard and bright red as the voice called out to him, after the night he'd had; Mephisto really wanted to keep the events of last night to himself and hoped the woman wouldn't find out about it._

_"What's the point when time doesn't exist here, mater?" he asked a woman in a sort of middle ages lady of the evening dress and long black hair sat on the edge of his bed stroking his hair, "Hahaha. I always thought you had such beautiful hair my little incubus." she said trying to fix his hair of the fluffy bed head he'd obtained while sleeping, "That doesn't make me feel better mater." he said trying to hide even further underneath the blankets to keep his blush, which had now spread from his cheek to entire face, from being revealed, which didn't work as she took notice rather quickly. "Sam..." she spoke softly, to which he turned his face away from her completely, "Sameal! Look at me dear boy." she said sternly and not wanting to disobey, he faced her. "Why is your face so red my darling?"_

_ He pulled the blanket tightly around his figure and tried to hide his face in shame, she managed to come up with an idea of what he'd done and why he was sleeping so late._

_"Oh Sameal..."_

_Tears welled up in the youngster's eyes as he nuzzled his face in his arm, he was embarrassed and felt as though he'd disappointed the one of only two women in his life that actually meant anything to him. He was also afraid, afraid that she would tell his father. "I was - I didn't! Mater I'm sorry!"_

_"Sssh, shhh it's all right my little incubus, shh it's all right." she said taking the boy into her arms and folding a wing over him, which threw him off greatly as he felt his figure being pulled close his mother's body. He clutched her closely to him and cried hard into her chest, "You're not mad?!" he looked up at her completely bewildered at her actions, "No my darling incubus. After having lived here in Gehenna for so long, I've noticed that all the begins here with a physical body go by a rule." she said petting his head, he sniffled looking up to her with tears still blurring his eyes, "What's that?" he asked in a cracked squeaky voice._

_"Pleasure is pleasure my dear, and any demon with a physical body will have sex with either gender." she glanced down at her son who was now wide eyed and was even more frightened to explain to her. "Would I be wrong to assume you have come to learn the same, after last night?" she asked, but he was too embarrassed to reply to her question; but his silence was all she needed._

_She nuzzled her face into Mephisto's head and held him tighter, he couldn't make sense of any of what she was doing. Shouldn't she be mad at him for what he'd done? Why wasn't she furious and screaming at him what a shameful disgrace of a son he was? _

_But none of that was happening here, he looked up at her trying to make sense of her actions, "Mama?" he asked, but she plopped her hand onto his head and pressed his face gently into bosom, "I still love you." _

_"Uh!" he looked up at her in absolute shock at her words, 'I still love you.' the words rang loudly in his ears like a church bell ringing throughout the town. He lay still in her arms trying to take it all in. So, she wasn't angry, ashamed or disappointed in his actions? _

_Mephisto wrapped his arms tightly around Lilith and tried to pull her close to him._

_"So...You're not...Mad I did stuff with a boy?" after having found the courage to speak as he looked up at her. "No, I will always love you my Sammy." she placed a tender kiss upon his head as he cried his heart out in relief. It was this that made him grateful that when his father stripped his mother of her humanity, that her heart remained untouched, how her pure heart remained untainted by the demonic influence was beyond him. But he was glad for it as she rubbed his back in comfort._

_Sadly though, they weren't as alone as they had originally thought, outside of the door one of the younger brothers sat ease dropping on the conversation. "SAM LIKES BOYS!" the voice cried out, Mephisto's eyes shot wide open and his heart stopped completely upon hearing that. 'No...' he shrunk down in his mother's hold, 'I don't!' he tried to argue. "I DON'T LIKE BOYS! I JUST LIKE HOW IT FELT!" he screeched he then jumped off the bed revealing his birthday suite and bolted after whoever was shouting out._

_"SAM LIKES BOYS! SAM LIKES BOYS!"_

_Mephisto recognized the little trouble maker to be a vicious little red head with blonde highlights, "IBLIS!" he shouted and tried to tackled his little brother who dodge the attack and made a face at him by sticking his thumbs in his ears, waving them and gave his older brother a raspberry and darted down the hallway._

_"GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!" he screamed, "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN GAY BOY!"_

_"I'M NOT GAY AND I DON'T LIKE BOYS!" Mephisto defended now becoming furious with not being able to beat his little brother in the face for doing and saying what he did._

_Meanwhile, in the throne room, the god of demons himself was passed out from a combination of boredom and genuine tiredness as he'd finished tearing into some innocents over a rather trivial matter, though once he'd finished he'd completely forgotten why he'd killed them in the first place._

_"SAM LIKES BOYS!"_

_"SHUT UP!"_

_He clenched his teeth and growled at the noise of the boys running around and yelling at each other, "Huff, huff.. Dad! Dad! Father wake up!" Iblis said, his father snapped an eye open and grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt ready to beat the little brat for interrupting his nap, "This had better be good!" he shouted, "Sam likes boys!"_

_His father blinked a moment confused, as if that was a statement that had gone clean over his head and made little sense. "Repeat that again son, I don't think I quiet caught that. I must have had some brimstone caught in my ears, I thought said that Sameal likes -"_

_"Boys! Yeah! He told mom he had sex with a boy!"_

_Now he was blown away as he sat shocked and dropped Iblis, "Ow! Mater!" the child cried as he landed on his butt and coincidentally his tail and went crying to his mother because he'd gotten hurt. The old demon blinked a few moments trying absorb what he'd just been told. Once it had sunk in, he was seething! Blue flames spouting EVERYWHERE and yell strong enough that it shook the very ground beneath his feet and created cracks in the ground as well._

_"SAMEAL! GET IN HERE NOW!"_

_Mephisto quickly tucked his tail between his leg and began trembling at his father's voice, he didn't want to deal with his father and been hoping that he would never find out, Mephisto was just experimenting after all, so the sexual encounter meant nothing to him._

_"Sameal!" his father cried again, Mephisto bumped up against the wall trembling with his tail between his legs and unable to move. "M...M...ma-m." was all he could muster as he tried to call out for his mother._

_His father stormed into the hallway now tired of waiting for the boy to come into the throne room, "Mmm...Ma, ma..." he tried again but nothing, though by this time it was too late as his father grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the wall, "So." his father began in a very calm unnerving tone, "I hear you like boys over girls. If that's the case -" Mephisto watched horrified as his father's hand light up in a blue blaze, "MATER!" he cried out as he struggled in his father's grip, he knew exactly what was about to happen next._

_"MATER! PLEASE! DON'T LET HIM DO THIS!" he cried out again as he felt the heat of the flames growing painfully slower towards his testicles, "MOOOAAAAAMMM!" he screamed, his father was growing annoyed with his screaming and back handed the child as hard as he could and sent Mephisto flying down the hallway. Mephisto blinked his eyes and looked up with now only one good eye as the other had swollen painfully to the size of tennis ball, and found his father looming menacingly over him now engulfed in his blue flames, he felt tears welling up in his eyes as if begging for mercy and for him to not do this._

_'WOOSH!'_

_Mephisto closed his eyes tightly and waited for the pain to take hold, "YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" a voice cried out, he snapped his eyes open and looked up only to find he had been engulfed in shadows and was now hidden in the shadows of the hallway, he breathed a sigh of relief and plopped to the floor. "Stand aside woman."_

_But she refused trying to protect her beloved baby, "What does it matter that he mates with males and not females?"_

_"If he mates with males he cannot pass along his seed and breed! A male that cannot breed and have offspring is useless to our clan! And is useless to myself as well!" he argued, "He's an intelligent young male! And if he wants to create his own line with a female he will if he so desires! If he so desires to be with a male then so be it! He does not suffer from the biological clock as humans do!" Lilith defend, but the god of demons laughed at her statement. "Really? Personally I don't think Sameal is worthy of the family jewels."_

_Lilith wasn't going to have any of this mental abuse towards her son though, and had enough as she landed a punch square in his face, which didn't do much good as it hardly phased him. "Pft! Are you done?"_

_"Will you spare Sam?"_

_Her question had him howling in a sadistic and hysterical laughter, "Spare him! SPARE HIM!? Oh no woman! After your little display, I think I'll punish Sameal further and more painfully then I had anticipated!" He said and light Lilith in a blue blaze of glory where she stood, she screamed in pain but still refused to stop protecting her son. "Mater!" Mephisto cried pained and afraid of what was to happen next and seeing his mother in so much pain as he rushed out from the shadows to reach his mother, only to be grabbed and restrained by the shadows. "It's my job to protect you Sameal! Not the other way around!" and with that she let out another painful scream loud enough to wake both the dead and make your ears bleed, trying to get the boy's father to back off._

_But, while the scream did hurt, it mostly annoyed to grown male demon then anything. Once her scream had finished he'd managed to recollect himself and land a punch on the female right in the middle of her face. "Mater stop! Please!" Mephisto pleaded with his mother, but she managed to prop herself up on her elbows and stared him down ready to continue fighting him. Her husband looked down at her, disgusted with her behavior. "Oh woman please. You cries have fallen on deaf ears, but you knew that."_

_"DAMN YOU SATAN!" She'd used the shadows around her to push herself up to her feet and land another punch to his face and manipulated the shadows around her to create and encircle him with shadowy humanoid like figures ready to fight him, they tried to tackle the demon god but failed as he calmly light himself on fire to caste away the shadows. "Hahah! You're going to have to - OOF!" she'd cut him off and tackled him in his stomach to try and get him to the floor, which worked, but only for a few short moments._

_"Sam! Please, you have to use your powers!" Lilith pleaded as she released him, "Bu-but I -"_

_"Just long enough to buy yourself some time! Now go!"_

_Mephisto tried to what was asked of him, to focus his abilities and tried to run, but he was so weak that he could barely slow the flickering of the flames in the room. Sadly though he was unable to get to get away as his father threw his mother into a wall and had some of his soldiers hold Lilith down to force her to watch the tragedy that was about to take place._

_"Mater!" he cried out as he continued to try and get away from his father, he fell back trying to get away. His father laughed at his son's pitiful attempts to escape. "And what will you do to me, aye Sameal!? You barely control your powers, and landing a hit on me will do you no good!" __ the pitiful sight that lay before him was laughable, he'd always looked down on Mephisto for a whole host of reasons, his second oldest son mating with males was just another reason for him to hate the boy._

_Mephisto laid back trying to protect his genitals at this point, there was no way he could get away. "I was going to make this painless, until your mother interfered. So now," he stomped his foot into Mephisto's face and then began stomping on his genitals and had the boy howling out in pain as he did so, "Mat..r..." he breathed out in a great deal of agony as his world became blurred because of the pain being inflicted upon him. "Now then, let's get to work." he yanked Mephisto off of the floor and pinned him to the wall once again, only this time he had some of his minions to hold the youngster by his wrists and ankles. "Please..." he begged, but it was hopeless as his father, with hands wrapped in blue flames gripped Mephisto's testicles tightly, he wanted to cry out to his mother or anyone that could hear and would be willing to help._

_But what sane being would be willing to help and stand against Satan himself? No one. And Mephisto realized that as his father's claws dug into the soft flesh. Tears streamed down young Mephisto's face as the pain intensified and the grip only tightened to painful extent, and slowly and agonizingly his father began to rip off his testicles off. "AAAHH!" Mephisto cried out trembling violently from the pain, and then finally his father ripped them clean off of him. "EEEEAAHHHh! AAHHHH! AAAOOWW!" he screeched with all the might he had left in his body, "Aahh, ooowww, aaoooww." Mephisto whimpered as the soldiers let him drop to the floor. The boy continued trembling and whimpering as he held himself to ease the pain, "Maa-t."_

_"And since you like boys, and your mother has a tendency to be gluten for punishment, hehehe." he laughed viciously and gave the boy a sadistic smile, "I think I'll add insult to injury now." and with that his father had removed his pants and proceed to punish his wife by making her watch as he molested her beloved child._

_"No...Please, he's been through enough." she cried as tears streamed down her face. "He's just a baby."_

_"HA! Don't make me laugh woman. He's a big boy now, aren't you - Sammy?" he said as he licked the boy's cheek, Mephisto wanted to puke when his father did that, "Brace yourself, I might be a little bigger then the brat you had sex with last night!"_

_"Huh?" Mephisto tried to glance around to see what was going on, only to feel intense pain and pressure in his rectum._

_"AAAHHH! I DIDN'T DO THIS!" Mephisto cried out trying to reason with his father, which was a laugh, trying to reason with a being like his father was like trying to fight and win an argument with fence post. "PLEASE! STOP THIS NOW FATHER PLEASE! IT HURTS!" Mephisto pleaded only to have his tail yanked painfully in response._

_"PLEASE STOP THIS! RAPE ME IF YOU MUST BUT LEAVE HIM ALONE!"_

_"SHUT UP WOMAN!" he said and blasted her in the face with a fireball, "If he likes boys so much he'll enjoy what I am doing to him!"_

_"MATER! MATER, ADIUVA ME!" Mephisto cried out to his mother with tears blinding his vision. Lilith tried to struggle and fight with the guards, but they were to strong and beat her in the head and then held her head in place to make her witness her son's rape._

_As his vision became blurred from the pain and the boy soon blacked to try and forget this pain, "Ma...ter...mater...adiuva...adiuva...' he muttered and then blacked out._

* * *

"DAH!" Mephisto shot up nearly sending his daughter flying into the shelf of DVD's and games he had in front of the T.V.

"Sam?" a soft voice called out to him, he felt a gentle hand press against his forehead, "You're sweating profusely filius. You were dreaming of it again weren't you?" she asked pushing his bangs back and stroking his hair, he looked around confused trying piece together what had happened, the T.V was off and Zephyr was snuggled at his side while Persephone laid quietly on his chest still cuddling the tuft of his tail.

He laid back down on the pillows not wanting to speak as he clutched his little girl close to his chest, "I thought ..."

"There are somethings, even with your powers my incubus, that time cannot erase." Lilith said resting at his side, "You look exhausted filius. You should rest for now my darling incubus." she placed a kiss upon his cheek as he began to doze off, might as well get in some sleep now while he could before Persephone or Zephyr woke him up demanding something from him.

Though at this point, he'd rather just lay awake with his mother by side.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! I am soo sorry I kept you lovely readers waiting as long as I did! ^^; _

_What happened? _

_Had to get some stuff done so I could be ready for school in August, I was kind of running out of ideas and I didn't want to push myself to try and write and end up with something crappy, honestly, I didn't want to post something up that you guys would end up hating and I myself would be mad at whenever I read over it. . _

_And I also got sick x.x _

_Once again dear readers, I apologize for having ya'll wait. For anyone that's new to the story, I am glad you are enjoying the story enough to read it :) _

_I may at some point come back over this once I get a few more chapters posted so ^^; _

_Well, enjoy! ^^;_

_p.s _

_If you're not a Shiro x Mephisto fan, then just walk away. There's a small bit of that here in the chapter. :P _

Chapter Five

And just as suspected the kids did wake him up, the girl needing a change and the boy wanting a snack. He cringed thinking it over, but lately the transformation had become less and less painful; so for the sake of keeping him quiet Mephisto took on his female form.

"You'd better go back to sleep after this mister." she said placing Zephyr on her breast so he could feed. She yawned tired of waiting for the boy to finish feeding and fell back to sleep.

...

"Knock knock! Hey Mephis-huh?" a familiar voice pipped as he entered the room, only to be thrown off guard finding a familiar face laying in Mephisto's bed. It was a woman with indigo hair that was so dark it almost looked black, Shiro couldn't put his finger on it, but that woman looked a little familiar to him, that was in the pictures that Shiro had obtained a few days ago, he watched as a lump laying on the woman's chest wiggled out from beneath the covers. "Hehe, hey buddy!" Shiro walked over and petted Zephyr on the head, the boy laughed just happy to see the priest. He glanced over at the woman who still slept in the bed, "So where's Mephisto?" he asked, Zephyr looked to the woman and then turned his attention back to Shiro.

"Mmmm...Zephy." She spoke wrapping her arms around the boy and cuddling him close to her chest, "It's too early. Back to sleep little incubus." she said petting him, "Hey gorgeous where's your baby daddy?" Shiro asked, the woman's eyes shot open and glanced over to find him standing there with a sly grin on his face, "I can see why Mephisto's so into you! You're a hell of a bombshell!" Shiro said as he began checking her out. "So how'd that clown land a babe like you anyway?" Shiro laughed still not sure how Mephisto hooked up with a good looking woman, she raised her eyebrow unimpressed and a little annoyed; oh well might as well have some fun with the pervy old priest!

She grasped his jaws and lunged her face towards his thus catching him in a kiss. "MMM!" Shiro flailed his arms about trying to get away, but she had him in a tight grip and licked his lips trying to gain access into his mouth; but when she was denied she pulled back. "Hehehe, oh come now. You said it yourself that I was a bombshell, let's have some fun hhm?" she said as she grabbed Shiro's hand and placed it on the boob that didn't have a baby latched to it. "C'mon, you know you want tooo." she sang sweetly trying to get him to fall for her little trap, "I uhh what about Meph -"

"Oh what he doesn't know won't hurt him." she said and kissed him again, only this time Shiro fell for the bait and allowed her in. 'Mmmm...So soft.' he thought messaging her breast, she pulled him onto the bed and with that Shiro was on top of her. "WEEAAAHH!" a baby cried, she glanced to her side and found Persephone trying to play with her hair. "Now, now princess. No need to be jealous." she said rubbing the baby's cheek, "One day when you grow up you'll seduce an attractive mate of your own." she told Persephone, who had now climbed onto the woman's head and began cuddling her. "Oh, is that what happened? You wanted my attention? Haha! Such a jealous little heart."

"EEaaa!" Zephyr crawled up and began playing in her black wavey hair, "Hahaha! My babies, such jealous little hearts. My apologizes Fujimoto, my little ones don't share my attention very well." she said rubbing the back of Zephyr's head, "Hey...wait a minute." Shiro moved closer to the woman's face to get a better look at her, her eyes weren't quiet right. "Green eyes...Ya know you're man has green eyes too, and yet your daughter has silver colored eyes and -" he paused looking at Persephone, for a moment Shiro had thought Mephisto's lady had been stepping out on him; until he looked closer at Persephone. "Silver eyes, indigo colored hair - Hey wait!"

"My, my would you look at the time! I have to feed the babies and get them washed and dressed, I'll be sure to tell Mephisto that you stopped by! Ta-ta!" She said shoving Shiro out of the door and slamming it shut before he had a chance to protest, "Oooo, that was too close! Wasn't it my darlings?" she locked the door and sauntered over to the twins on the bed and played with them for a few moments.

Outside, Shiro sat bewildered by what had just taken place; "Wha...Who the hell was that anyway? There's no way she could be the twins' mother! ... Could she?"

If one listened one could hear the cogs and gears in his head spinning out of control as he tried to piece this all together. He spun on his heels and approached the door with a great deal of speed, but just as he was about to raise his hand to knock on the door, his phone went off.

"Damn... This better be good, Hello? He did what?! Gaahh! All right, just ... Give me a second to get down there and I'll take care of this." He clicked the phone shut and pinched the bridge of nose, "AAahh lord give me patience with that boy! Rin Okumura what on earth am I gonna do with you!?" he questioned himself as he rushed down the stairs to get to the school before anything else happened.

Back in the bedroom, Mephisto was curled around her twins as she played keep away with them with the tuft of her tail. "Oh! Haha so close my little one! C'mon, c'mon! Get it! Oh! Almost caught it! Haha, you two are too much!"

She rolled over, stretching out like a cat as Zephyr went to lay across beneath her huge boobs. "Who was that?" a voice asked, Mephisto lifted her head up to find the same hour glass figure from last night sauntering over. She sighed relieved to find it that was only Lilith, "No. Just an old friend of mine is all, nothing important."

Lilith glanced over at the door as a thought crossed her mind and then her eyes made an expression as if she were raising a brow, "Really? You seem to enjoy his company more then most."

"Mother..." Mephisto groaned, "Anyway I -" she was cut as she began to try and lift herself up off of the bed only find a frantic little boy trying to reach for her breast. "Uhh, really now son. You're sense of timing is terrible!" she moaned but let the boy nurse anyway, she glanced back behind to see where Persephone was; she chuckled finding the little girl curled up in a ball fast asleep. "Well, at least I don't have to worry about her." Mephisto said, Lilith took a seat next to Mephisto stroking to little boy's head. "Enjoy this while you can Sam. It won't last forever you know."

Mephisto looked down at her nursing son, who giggled and tried to smile at her with his mouth full. She couldn't help smile genuinely at the baby, those bright green eyes so full of life and the playfully attitude; Mephisto could now truthfully say that she was slowly falling love with her son, and wouldn't be looking forward to the day when she'd have to share him with another person, her son's potential mate. And there was the little girl curled up asleep among the sheets and blankets, demanding and constantly seeking attention, that worried Mephisto a bit. She knew she'd have to return to stealing souls from any male that would dare to say he was worthy of being Persephone's mate, or any woman for that matter.

Mephisto moaned as she plopped back onto the bed, "I'll be damned if these two grow up. I'll keep them little forever if I can help it!"

Lilith chuckled at her child's declaration, to which Mephisto glanced over with a raised brow. "What's so funny?" she asked being slightly annoyed at her mother's amusement.

"You."

"Pardon?" she asked sitting up on her elbows, "You say you don't want them to grow-up but look at them now, your children are four months old. Sameal there are somethings you cannot prevent time from doing my incubus. I know you'll miss this, but you'll enjoy them just as much when they grow up."

She had to admit, her mother was right. The kids would grow one day, but even then, would her view on her children ever change? Or would she always see helpless, whinny and rather cute babies when she looked at them?

She turned attention to her son who was still suckling and decided that for now, she didn't want to worry about that. She decided for now she would play with him by waving the tuft of her tail in his face to get him to play, to which he tried to reach out and play.

Soon they were joined by a rather jealous little girl who also wanted attention, and began trying to snuggle into Mephisto's side trying to get attention as well.

The moment however was ruined by the smell of rotten eggs, "Zephyr!" she moaned and checked him over, only to find he was nice and clean. She looked up unsure of where the smell was coming from, until she looked over at her daughter. "Oh Persephone ... How could such an adorable cherub faced little girl, create such a nauseating scent... Hulp! Mother! Could you clean your grand-daughter?!" she pleaded to Lilith.

"Oh child. What will I do with you?" Lilith said taking up the little girl to go clean her.

"I love you." she breathed, relieved she didn't have to change the baby.

"Haha, I love you."

...

It was now six in the evening and the babies had been bathed and fed and were now crawling around and rolling around on the bed while Mephisto, now back in his male form, was relaxing in a hot bath he'd drawn himself.

"Hhaaa, I'm grateful mother's here to help me with these two. I was going to lose my mind if I didn't get a chance to catch a break from them, in fact..." Mephisto paused musing for a moment as he grabbed up his phone and brought up Shiro's number. After he threw Shiro out this morning, he began to wonder what exactly it was that the priest knew.

Oh well, it couldn't hurt to give him a call and try to talk him into going out for the night.

At the monastery, Shiro was in his office looking over some notes and planning out what he'd have to say for the Sunday morning service along with reviewing a few tests he had to grade for the cram school class he taught, the fact that he had to write and grade tests was making him regret that he was teaching pharmaceutics instead of maybe the dragoon class or working with the knights and teaching swordsmanship. But there was no way Mephisto was going to change his mind and let him take that position, no matter how much he finagled and smooth talked the old demon.

He leaned back and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to push back the fatigue that had been hitting him since four o'clock that afternoon, the fact that he was getting tired so early in day made him wonder, was he really THAT old now?

"Geez...I think I need to go on and retire here soon, I can't keep up with all this work at my age." he commented trying to stay awake as he leaned back, "Hey dad." a voice called out to him, Shiro opened an eye and looked towards the open door and found Rin peeking around the door frame. "Oh, hey son. What's up?" he asked as Rin walked into the room and plopped his head down onto Shiro's and nuzzled and buried his face into his father's hair, to which Shiro responded by giggling like a little school girl. "Rhhiiinnhahaha... Stop that son, that tickles." he said and began scratching Rin's head, "Ya feeling alright there buddy?" he asked again, but Rin just kept quiet and wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck; the fact that Rin was so quiet was probably enough to answer his question.

"Rough day, huh son?" he asked, the pre-teen just sighed not wanting to talk or even hear his own voice. Rin was fine to just remain cuddling his father enveloped in the silence of the room, and Shiro began to slowly accept that and petted Rin's fluffy inky black hair. "Just wanted to hang out, eh Rin?"

"Yeah... You still mad?" Rin finally spoke up and wrapped his arms tighter around Shiro's neck as he still felt pretty rough after the fight he'd gotten into, "I tried dad. I tried really hard not to hit him but -"

"I know it's not easy kiddo," Shiro cut him off as he began to speak, "But you've really got to try and get that anger under control pal. I don't want to see you throw your life away because of one little mistake, you're a great person Rin. I know what you can do, what you're capable of, you're so full of untapped potential and I'd love to see you put that energy to good use son. I know you can do it, if just tr-"

"I have been trying!" Rin yelled as he beat on the chair, he looked down not wanting to face his father as he began crying out of frustration. "I've tried being nice! I've tried doing good things for other people! I've tried not to get mad so quick... But -"

"Come here buddy." Shiro said as he pulled Rin close to him, "IT'S NOT FAIR! I'm trying so hard dad..."

"I know buddy. I know. Sshh, I know you're trying. And that's all we can ask for. Sshh just relax Rin, it'll be okay." Shiro said and pulled the youngster into his lap. "I'm tired daddy..."

"Shh, get some -"

But before Shiro could finish his sentence his cellphone went off, he growled unbelievably annoyed by the fact that it was going off. "Now what?!" he grouched as he yanked out his cellphone and answered it.

"What?!" he hollered, only to get an ear full from the other end. "Aahh chill out princess!" but the remark only got the person on the other end worked up enough to start yelling loud enough for anyone else on Shiro's end of the phone to hear the conversation.

"All right, all right, I'm sorry for being rude. Anyway, what do ya want?" he asked, Rin just looked on as his dad talked on the phone, but he quickly got bored of that and began to doze off in Shiro's lap.

"Yeah, I guess if you want me to go out with ya for the night. Right now?! Hhaa all right all right, I'll go. Just let me get cleaned up first and get the kids to bed, ok?" he said, the other agreed and he hung up.

Shiro looked down at Rin, who had now dozed off in his lap. He chuckled at the sight of the boy sleeping, he looked adorable. "Hehehe, I don't care how old this punk gets ... He'll always still be my little boy." he said as he nuzzled his son's fluffy mop.

...

It was now ten o' clock and Shiro was standing waiting outside of the monastery waiting on Mephisto to show up, he tugged at the plain white tee-shirt he was wearing trying to get comfortable and then turned his attention to his watch.

"Geez... Where is the weirdo? He's late as always." Shiro thought looking around for Mephisto's flamboyantly pink limo to come barreling down the street.

Soon enough though, Shiro could hear the sound of a car barreling down the street and sure it enough it belong to none other then Mr. flamboyant himself, who also happened to open the car door and Shiro joined him.

The priest and the old demon king sat quietly for a few moments trying to think and Mephisto sat whistling. It seemed one was waiting on the other to say something, to see what the other knew really.

"So." Shiro began, "How'd you score that hot babe? She your wife or just your baby mama?"

Mephisto rolled his eyes at the baby-mama comment, why did the humans ever coin such a ridiculous term to describe the mother of their children? But, it also showed Mephisto what Shiro knew, but still, in the back of the demon's mind, he couldn't help but feel that the shifty priest knew more then what he was letting on.

"Yes, she is my mate and the bearer of my children. If that's what you're getting at." Mephisto confirmed trying to play it cool, if Shiro thought that the woman he saw this morning was his mate, then he had nothing to worry about. "Ha! Yeah, you're gonna have a hard time with Persephone when she gets grown, keeping all those boys off of her. Little girl's gonna look just like ... You?" Shiro gave Mephisto a sly grin, the longer Shiro sat in front of Mephisto the more he began to make the connection that something was up. Mephisto glanced up to as if to see what Shiro was talking about; he was sweat but he wasn't going to let Shiro know that and began to question what he knew while taking his frustrations out on a green apple sucker.

"But ya know,"

"Yes?" Mephisto asked, "Something doesn't make sense to me." Shiro began as he pushed his glasses up on his face, "Your son has neon green eyes like you and your wife. But Persephone has YOUR hair color ... And silver colored eyes? Aahh I dunno, something's not adding up right with her."

"And how do you know that silver eyes aren't a recessive trait from another family member?" Mephisto argued as a pulled a green apple sucker from his mouth making that annoying _'pop'_ sound.

"You got any family with eyes like that?" Shiro asked, Mephisto glared at him. Now that old priest was starting to over step him a little bit and began asking the right questions, which was the impression Shiro got as well from the reaction Mephisto was giving him by staring at him as darkly as he could, as if he was plotting how to kill the priest and take his soul for himself. "Those eyes could have come from her mother's side you know." Mephisto debated with him, to which he had a point. One generally inherits genes from both parents, so that was one argument won!

And with that, Mephisto added another tally mark to the invisible score board in his head; what was that now? Seventy-thousand something to ... zero? Hehe, Mephisto was feeling pretty good right about now as he beamed with pride.

Shiro, however, was now thinking of another argument to use. The silver eyes and purple hair was out, clearly, as was the black hair, the wife had blackish-indigo hair colored hair.

Then it struck him, there was no way Mephisto could have fathered these twins but ... There was another option, after it does take two to make a baby.

"Who's the_ father_ huh, Sameal? Can't exactly be you, you were castrated years ago." Shiro mentioned, to which Mephisto replied by letting out a low tone primordial growl at the priest. "Must you remind me?!"

"So who's the father huh? Better yet, who's the mother?"

Mephisto was trying not to lose it at this point, he wanted to keep this under wraps. If the Vatican found out, his little family would be in trouble, and so would he. But then again, he and Fujimoto did have oddly close relationship ... What reason would he have to rat him out? Mephisto had yet to reveal anything about Rin, but he had plans for the boy and thus he couldn't say anything.

"I don't remember the man's name..." Mephisto spoke finally deciding there might not be any harm in letting Shiro in on his little secret, "I only remember he had ink black hair and silvery grey eyes. And he was Russian as well and ooooohhh the way he felt inside of me." Mephisto explained as his hands wondered all over his body in a sexual manner, he could feel his tail wagging uncontrollably at the thought of being with the man, "Wait ... What?"

"I am the mother. Though, I'm sure you figured that out all right. Being such a smart little human." He said reaching over to pat Shiro on the head as he patted him on the head as if he were a Pomeranian. Shiro however didn't like that and groaned, he hated when Mephisto treated him like a child.

He pulled away from Mephisto's hand and stroked his hair back into place and grabbing a sucker just thinking about the whole situation. "So then, how'd you hide it?" he asked looking over at him, "Hhm?" Mephisto replied. "Every time I saw you, you were in a man's body."

"Oh that. Well, with my powers I just conjured up a mirage and what you saw for nine months, was a male who looked over weight." Mephisto explained, "I would either remain in my room or I would be physically in the office but again you would just see what I wanted you to see."

"Huh, makes about as much as anything else you do." Shiro said

...

"I'm actually even more shocked I was able to get him into a wet dream. Hehehe, he was a rather holy man after all. Crucifixes, alters to the Lord and many other religious items EVERYWHERE!" Mephisto chuckled at the memory, Shiro rolled his eyes and shook his head trying to hold back a laugh; he wasn't shocked about hearing that Mephisto had done such a thing. This _was_ Mephisto he was talking to, the world was nothing more then a giant chess board to him and the humans where just his chess pieces he moved ever so carefully.

But on that thought, Fujimoto began to wonder, what about these kids? Was he planning to use them when they got old enough to use their powers or ... Would they get out of being toys for their mother's entertainment?

For now, he wasn't sure. Shiro looked out the window and became sucked into his thoughts as the street lights flew past, he couldn't help but feel concerned for Mephisto's twins. But who knows, perhaps Mephisto had a heart and would spare using his kids; he could only hope and pray.

Mephisto on the other hand was slumped down in his seat hung up in his own thoughts, after all the whole reason he didn't want the kids was well, he wasn't a fan of children for starters and once he'd gotten Amaimon and Beelzebub raised and out on their own he thought he was free of child rearing and being responsible for children. He wasn't worried about the Vatican though, he knew Shiro wouldn't rat him out. After, Fujimoto was rearing the little blue flaming monster that was his little brother and so far no one had found out about that. So for now, he was in the clear.

"I must say though," Mephisto began, "I never would have imagined the pair coming back into my custody, after all their father was a rather wealthy man, so the note that was given to me about a poor financial situation makes no sense to me."

"Maybe the guy died and didn't leave his family any money." Shiro commented, just throwing out an idea. "Or he went bankrupted, I dunno."

The old demon glared out the window as he watched the world of True Cross roll by, if he had died he probably would have left all the money to a family member and even put the twins in the custody of said family member, and how did he know to send the babies to ... Oops, now he remembered who the father was.

"Uumm Fuji..." Mephisto said nervously, "Huh? Yeah what's up?" he asked. "The father was a member of the order. Part of the Eastern European division now that I think of it."

Shiro sat stone faced looking at Mephisto,_ 'Not another one!'_ Shiro thought mentally smacking himself. "Who was it?"

"As I said, I don't remember his name. Only that he was a Russian Orthodox priest, much like you but ... Less perverted and was more together, so to speak. I do remember he was a second class exorcist, not sure if he was a junior or a senior though."

Shiro sighed upon hearing this. "You little diva, you really are a mess!"

Mephisto just grinned twirling his chin badger and looking devilishly at Shiro. "What are you saying, Shiro? Would you ... Like to, take this to a hotel room?" he said, his voice turning into a woman's voice, seductive and alluring, he leaned over and stroking Shiro's thigh lightly, "Thirsty much?" he asked trying to brush Mephisto off. "Let's just go find a restaurant to eat at and call it a day. I gotta be up early in the morning to take the boys out for a little while." he said, though Mephisto saw the blush that was forming on his face and chuckled. "You always were so cute Shiro-kun."

"Stop callin me that! I'm not that dumb high school kid anymore ya know!" Shiro was backing into his seat as Mephisto leaned closer, _'I do miss our little rendezvous you know. Maybe when the boys are older we could pick up where we left off.'_ Mephisto slipped a little kiss onto Shiro's lips and backed away before Shiro could react; Shiro however was too stunned to do anything but painfully blush a bright pinkish red color, Mephisto couldn't help but chuckle at his old friend's reaction.

He shook his head still chuckling as he slipped back into his seat. He reached into his pocket to check his phone to see if he had any missed texts or calls from his butler or his mother, mostly anything related to the babies.

He was kind of disappointed when he didn't get anything.

Shiro, smiled when he saw that. He knew Mephisto would never admit it, but he was falling in love with those babies.


	6. Chapter 6

_Tag der sohn, wie ghet's?__ \- Hi son, how are you?_

_ The site I used is ielanguages . com_

_Mein Schatz \- My Treasure _

_The one below was taken from Google Translate, so if it's not correct please inform me and how I could fix that. I would greatly appreciate that! :)_

_Liebet Dich_ _\- Love you._

_Well, enjoy! :)_

_..._

"EEAAHH!" came a squeal from the bathroom, "ZEPHYR! Sit still already!" Mephisto hollered as the sounds of splashing water and banging against ceramic emanated from the bathroom, and soon a little naked boy come barreling out of the bathroom and left a trail of water behind him.

"Twelve month olds! TWELVE MONTH OLDS!" Mephisto cried out as he propped himself up on his hands and glared out of the door, while Persephone sat in the tub and happily splashed around in the tub all giggly as she played. He sighed and gave the baby girl a relieved smile, over the course of the months she calmed down and proved to be less needy when she and her brother learned to walk, however when Zephyr learned to walk he'd become much more mischievous and began getting into everything. He also figured out that walking meant he could out of bath time, something that, much like his uncle Amaimon, didn't enjoy.

"Belial!" he moaned, the butler popped his head in to see what his master needed. "I've tried catching him sir, but he seems to have his mother's powers."

Mephisto raised a brow unsure of what he was talking about, to which Belial checked his watch as if waiting to for something to happen. "3,2 ..."

"HIC-UP!" a loud, and what one could only assume was probably a painful, hic-up could be heard down the hallway. "What in the seven -"

"Sir, look up there on the chandelier."

Mephisto looked up to find a little face, beaming brightly down at him and giggling mischievously at his mother. "ZEPHYR!" Mephisto cried out, but before he could do anything to get his son down the little boy had hic-upped again and disappeared. This time however, he'd found himself back in the tub. "Raw!" he fussed splashing his little fists down in the water, Mephisto grabbed the little boy and sighed. "Now then, shall we?" he asked the little boy as he began scrubbing the youngster with a sugar scrub, Persephone reached out to try and get her mother's hand so that she could have the sugar scrub too, "Hhaha, hold on you, you're next." he said placing a little kiss on her temple.

...

"SAMEAL! GET BACK HERE!" Mephisto cried as the little toddler bolted out of the bathroom door and tried to toddle as fast as he could down the hall. "Zephy!" he cried out, the boy looked back and laughed at Mephisto's attempt to make him return to the bathroom and get dressed, though Mephisto took that more as his son mocking him. "Like mother, like son." Belial commented chuckling softly at the situation, "Oh shut it would you!" Mephisto snapped, he held his hand ready to snap his fingers, "Eins." he began, Zephyr stopped and looked back to see what he was doing, he tucked his tail worried about what was to come next.

"Zwie." Zephy slowly began to start backing away, he knew when Mephisto did that, normally something would happen; but this time something didn't seem right. "Mmm..." he moaned, as he bit his bottom lip scared and worried.

"Drie!" and with that Mephisto was gone in his usual puff of pink smoke, Zephy looked around walking backwards trying to find his mother. Until, "Tag der sohn, wie geht's?" Mephisto said leaning forward enough for the little boy to reach his bangs and play with them. Irritated as he was, he couldn't stay mad at the little imp for too long; he looked so adorable reaching up and trying gently swat at Mephisto's hair.

"You little pest." he said picking up the pup and returned to the bathroom, only to return to a little girl who was soaking wet and standing outside of the tub and toddled towards her mother with her arms held up wishing to be picked up. He hung his head as he looked at the water and soap trail behind the little one. "Oh child..."

"Hehehe. MMmmm." she pipped up as she reached for Mephisto, his ear flickered at the noise his little daughter made. "Mmmmmm." he chuckled when she tried again realizing what she was trying to do, "In time mien schatz. Oooh in the mean time, why don't we get you dressed, ja?" he said picking up the baby girl, he grimaced when he remembered she was soaking wet. "Hhaa, and I thought babies were bad."

"Jajaja!" she spoke as she bounced in his arm, he glanced over at her and saw her chubby belly completely exposed and grinned mischievously, he held in a position where he knew she wouldn't fall and blew as hard as he could onto her belly, she whaled and giggled as loud as she could. "Ja!" she screamed again, he looked at her with a bit of love in his eyes, "Really now?"

"Nyeh!" Zephyr said as he climbed up and threw something on the shelf behind them onto the floor, "I'll see to the mess my lord."

"Come my pets, lets get you taken care of."

...

The babies were now rolling around on the bed, as their mom stretched out on the bed in a fuzzy and warm kimono. "Master Pheles?" a voice called, Mephisto glanced at the door, "Master Pheles, you have a visitor. Shall I send him in?"

"A visitor? Who?"

Good grief, after a long day of reprimanding delinquents, signing off on papers of much needed items the school needed and looking over the most recent exwire exams and having to deal with an exorcism, which he wanted no part in but had no choice as he was one of only few strong enough to ride the vessel of the malevolent spirit, he wanted to just simply relax and sprawl out on his bed catching up on the latest episode of One Piece and have his babies snuggled up with him.

"And who is that?" he asked, "Young master Amaimon I do believe, sir."

He sat flabbergasted upon hearing that, of all the siblings. AMAIMON!? How in the seven hells did he manage to make his way through maze beneath the city?! And not only that but he had a few wards up as well, how did he get by those!?

"Yes, send him to my room." he groaned, not too enthused about his brother being there in the house. But he'd rather Amaimon here in the house rather then out on the streets destroying the town.

"Hello big brother." he said pushing his green bangs out of his face, his usual expressionless face looking up at the older.

"Amaimon, what are you doing here? And how did you get through my mazes and wards?"

"Oh, I found a tunnel that had bunch of shadow people congregated in it. So I just went down that."

Mephisto smacked himself on the forehead as he remembered that, his mother must have gone through that tunnel and since she was stronger then he was to some degree, she was able to destroy the barrier and find her way through the tunnel.

"Anyway, I only came because I heard mother was here and wanted to see her. Where is she?" he asked as he looked around for her like an excited little child on Christmas morning as he whirled his head around looking for Lilith.

"Oh little one! She left the mansion ages ago! It's just me, my children and the servants, at least since June."

"Oh..." he didn't show it, but he was disappointed, he didn't get to see Lilith too often and would always hog her attention when he did.

Meanwhile, the babies watched Amaimon, curious about the stranger that was in the room with them and their mother. Persephone reached out and waved her hand trying to reach the stranger, "Eeh, eeeh, mmm mmmm!" she tried to speak, or at the very least express her curiosity of the young man. "Huh?" Amaimon looked over at the little indigo-purple haired girl trying to reach out, and watched as she crawled across to the edge of the bed, nearly falling off of the bed. Thankfully though, Amaimon seemed to have sense enough to catch Persephone before she hit the floor.

"Mmeheheh. Well little brother, what do you think of your niece?" Mephisto asked as he watched his little brother hold his daughter out at arms length, as if trying to make sense of the little being in front of him. "Niece? What's that?"

"A niece, little one, is a female family member that is the child of another sibling. In this case, that's my daughter your holding."

"Aaahh, I see." he said holding the little girl over his head, trying to figure her out more. "Who is your mate?" he asked, "A Russian priest I lured into having sex. I thought I had lured him into a wet dream but ..."

"Wet dream?" Amaimon asked, now holding the baby close his chest. "It's a sexual type of dream."

"Oh, was it a woman then?"

"No, it was a man. Other wise I would have called him a _'priestess.' _now -"

"Then how did you have these two?"

"I got pregnant!" Mephisto shouted becoming exasperated with his younger sibling, who now wasn't even paying attention to him as Amaimon was leaning the baby down to the floor just enough for her to reach out to a little round monkey looking creature. "Are you listening to me?!"

Amaimon looked up at his brother, curiously. "Oh, sorry." he said standing back up and thus pulling the baby away from the odd little creature's grasp, much to the little monster's disappointment and as it whined. "Wait ... I thought males couldn't get pregnant, so then how did -"

"I turned myself into a female and became pregnant by this Russian Catholic priest."

Amaimon had no response to his brother's explanation as Persephone tried to reach up and grab Amaimon's bangs. "Okay then, what do I do with this?" he said holding the baby under her arms at arm's length. "Give _her_ to me. And then take that _thing_ outside!" he said pointing to his brother's pet and as he took his daughter.

"Aah ah ah ah!" Zephyr bounced pointing at Amaimon, "Brother. I thought these were babies, why do they sound like monkeys?"

"Oh dear lord." Mephisto hung his head exasperated with Amaimon, "He can't speak yet."

"I thought these things always knew how to communicate." he said poking Zephyr on his forehead, who retaliated by growling and swatting away his uncle's clawed finger, and thus Amaimon growled louder and deeper then his nephew; thus causing the little one to fall backwards and snuggle his face between his mother's shoulder blades and crying his little heart out. "Really Amaimon? Was that necessary?" Mephisto asked as he scratched the little boy's head, seemed like whenever Amaimon was given the chance he'd always find a way to assert or show his dominance to those that were either stronger or weaker then he was; even little babies. "He started it! Besides, he needed to put his place while he's young." Amaimon stated.

"Let me take care of then, after all he's mine not yours. When you have kits of your own then you may rear as you see fit." Mephisto said as Zephyr reached out like a little kitten trying to bat at his mother's hand, "Anyway..." Mephisto trailed off as his thoughts over took him.

"Big brother?" Amaimon asked as he plopped onto the bed, "I was just thinking..." Mephisto replied

"About what? Mmmm what do you want?"

"Naaahh!" she said crawling all over Amaimon's chest, trying to investigate him more. "She's curious little one, let her get to know you and satisfy her curiosity."

"Fiine." his little brother moaned, not too thrilled about the little girl crawling all over him like a little flea. "Anyway, what were you thinking about big brother?"

"How did they know to return the twins to me?" Mephisto kept asking, "Who?"

"The father, he was so drunk it wasn't hard to lure him into a wet dream...So there was no way he could have ..."

"Are you sure he gave him a wet dream? He must have remembered you."

Mephisto tried hard to concentrate on the memory, that night was so vague he didn't remember much of what had happened. "WWEEAAHH!" came a happy little squeal as Mephisto felt his curl being pulled, "OUCH! Son!"

"Hehehehe! Hmmmm aaa..."

"Little pest." he picked up Zephyr and threw him up in the air and caught him when he came back down, _'Mama loves you.'_ he whispered into the little boy's ear, "Mmaaa." Zephyr replied and waved his little hand in front of his mother's face.

...

Bedtime had come and the four were all piled up in Mephisto's bed, crashed out; Zephyr snuggled beside Mephisto's face and Persephone snuggled happily against her uncle's chest as he clutched her closely to him without realizing it.

Mephisto however, wasn't resting so peacefully as he rubbed his head against his pillow and his hand trying to sleep. It didn't work.

With a rueful grunt he sat up and rubbed his the unrestful sleep from his eyes, "Good grief..." he moaned looking back at his son sleeping quietly on the pillow; he chuckled at how adorable he looked snuggled and sunk in the pillow, too cute. _'Haha, asleep on his pedestal.'_ he stroked the little one's hair, pushing back the curl just so he could watch it bounce back into place again._ 'Sleep my little prince, mama will return soon.'_ he kissed the little pup's forehead and headed towards the balcony to get some air.

The question was still beating him in back of his head, like Amaimon would one of his old rag dolls. How did the father know who he was? "That's it! I've had enough of this insanity! I think I know how to answer that question." he said as he stormed away to a room in the mansion.

"I doubt mother will mind my being in here." he said as he slowly opened the door. The door opened slowly with an annoying creeky sound, and inside it looked like something out of a Victorian mansion. Everything was black, with the exception of the comforter on the bed, with flower like patterns on it in black. Off in front of a window stood a mannequin with a black flowing dress that looked as if were made in the middle ages, the rest of the room looked like a woman's room, with it's vanity mirror and make up. Mephisto stepped over to a chest of drawers and plucked up a large blue blanket with white lace on the edges. It was the blanket the babies were wrapped in when they had first come into his custody. A little smile tugged at the edges of his lip as he held the blanket, thinking of the fond memories he made with the two over the course of twelve months, he chuckled as he remembered the first time he fed the kids and burped them, with Persephone having thrown up on him. He wasn't too pleased about that, nearly puked himself with disgusted if Belial hadn't taken the girl so that he could dart away to clean up.

"Anyway, time to get the reason of why I am here in the first place." he said, he stood for a moment trying to concentrate as he held the blanket. Suddenly his eyes light up a golden color and his hair flowed a little as if being blown by the wind, and before he knew it, he being sent back to a time that was connected to the object that he was holding.

And suddenly, he found himself in Russia in the dead of winter, about the same time he had given birth to his children. He looked walked looking around trying to find something.

And then, he found it.

He looked up and saw a woman wearing a black hooded cloak and carrying a bassinet, he watched as he she approached the doors of a large mansion. She knelt down and placed the bassinet on the stoop, she sat on her knees and lingered for a moments longer; enjoying whatever was in the bassinet. She knelt down and kissed whatever was in the bassinet, and then he heard it.

"Wwhhaa..." a little baby moan, "Sshh, shh. Nien, hush my little prince, hush." she said picking up the little new born and clutched it close. "Hush mien schatz, hush. I can't keep you mien liebe. I can't risk the Vatican finding out about you, all though it might be safer for me to keep you I -" she froze as hesitation over took her, "No! No! I am a demon ... Demons care nothing for their little ones, so then, why should I..." she paused looked at her little her son smiling up at her; a tear fell down her face.

"No! I am Mephisto Pheles, I am Sameal ... The king of time, I am a heartless and selfish creature who cares only for ... For."

Mephisto, who was watching all of this going on, plopped against the wall and hit his head against the wall as he watched the scene before him, as he watched his female self try to convince herself that the children were nothing more then a hindrance to her freedom.

But, that didn't seem to be the case. _'Mother was right, even while I was pregnant, she warned me that I would become attached to the little ones.' _Mephisto thought as he hung his head in shame and slid down the wall.

He glanced back to watch the scene behind him and watched as his female self knelt snuggling the little baby, he clutched the left side of his chest as a sense of pain hit him, it felt like his heart was trying to beat with a knife in it.

Female Mephisto's attention was quickly adverted to something else and she hastily put the baby back in the bassinet and darted away down the street. She did hesitate as she turned back to look at the bassinet on the stoop one more time, and slowly backed away, turning her back and walked hastily down the street.

Back at the mansion, the double doors opened up to reveal a thin, young man with black wavy hair who was smiling and happily talking to a friend of his back behind him. He moved his attention to the street and opened his eyes to reveal they were a beautiful silvery gray color. As the man took a step he accidentally kicked a basket, and thus waking the little ones inside of the bassinet. A large wail emerged from below in the bassinet, his attention was quickly adverted to what was below him, wide eyed and curious he wasn't sure what had happened. "Huh? What on ..." the man knelt down, and stroked the head of the crying child. "Haha, shh calm down little one." he said, "Vlad? What is this?" another man asked, "Babies ..."

"Clearly Vladimir, but who's are they?!" the other behind him asked a little exasperated with him, Vlad shook his head laughing at how his friend reacted to his smartassry. Brushing him off, he picked up the note that came with the babies and began to read it, the more he did the more confused he became. "What..." his brows furrowed together and his eyes moved across the page more frantically as he finished. "Nyet! Nyet! This can't be!" he cried as he threw the note down onto the ground, he found another piece of paper that was tucked away in the bassinet, he snatched it up and looked it over and realized it was DNA test. He didn't question how his DNA had been obtained as he was too worried about what was going, his heart began racing as he tried to think of how any of this was possible! "Vlad?"

"What Allen!?" he snapped as he whirled around at his friend, "What is going on here?!" Allen asked trying to figure out what was going, a little wha emerged from the bassinet and Allen tried to look around his friend to see what was behind him. "Nothing! Please Allen, I need you to go for now!" he said grabbing up the bassinet and shoving his friend out of the door and slamming them behind Allen, who was now thoroughly confused as hell. "What Was that about?" Allen asked as he brushed himself off.

Mephisto watched, still behind the wall, as he became uneasy while Vlad was held up in his mansion. What was going on?

...

It took a long while, but once night fell the mansion doors opened up again and Vlad walked out holding onto the bassinet, he looked around making sure no one was watching and walked away in Mephisto's general direction.

The young priest marched by in the snow and headed towards the edge of the town, Mephisto followed close by until he realized he'd reached another large home. Vlad walked passed the gates of the home, and set the children down while he knocked on the door. "What's taking so long?" he banged on the door harder and faster, "Damn it I don't want to get caught here!" he said, in his antsy movements his gaze fell to the ground and a baby squirming in the bassinet caught his attention. He looked around again, making sure no one was watching and he picked up the baby, unfortunately he didn't grasp the blanket as he picked up the baby and so it fell off of the child and from the dim porch light he found, a tail.

A tail.

Vlad looked at the baby horrified, he could have accepted the fact that they were human and left the babies when the woman who lived here came to take the babies. "Demons..." he spoke and quickly put the child back and carted them away back to a fork in the road.

As Mephisto watched from afar, his claws sunk into the tree he was hiding behind as he let out a low growl._ 'Oh no you don't!'_ he muttered as he raced following Vlad.

Vlad reached the fork in the road, and in the middle of the fork was an old well. "Heathen children! I refuse to accept you as mine! So you will die!" he said placing the bassinet on the edge of the well. Mephisto wanted to jump in and take his babies away back to Japan, to snuggle them closely, feed them and watch whatever anime he felt like. And rip out Vlad's soul before he fled away with his babies.

But, just as he was about to let the bassinet slip and fall into the freezing icy water below; a cry called out. "STOP!" a voice shouted as a woman approached, she was wrapped in old hand-me-downs and rags. "What are you doing?!"

"These babies are heathens! And I must kill them before they -"

"Then give them to someone less fortunate! Someone who cannot bear a chil -"

"They are demons!"

"That's not their fault! They never asked to be born!" the young woman approached, looking almost desperately at the young man, "Let me have them!" she begged. "What?!"

"Please, I've lost my child due because I had her too soon ... Please, let me have them if you do not want them." she pleaded, trying to save the twins. Vlad's grip on the bassinet tightened as he thought long and hard about what he was going to do next, part of him knew he should drown the babies in the well and spare the world from anymore demons. But at the same time, the human part of him knew that killing the young ones was wrong and that it would be kind to let a woman who'd lost her child to tend to unwanted babies. "Fine, but I warn you! When the little demons get out of control, do not come crying to me!" He said handing the woman the bassinet and walked away.

Mephisto, slid down the tree and breathed a sigh of relief as the woman took the babies, and looking at her he realized what the message was talking about when a poor financial situation. He surmised that the woman either died or she came to the realization that caring for twins was just too much and gave them to someone who could get the babies to Mephisto, he also probably figured that the note that had been given to Vlad was probably still with the babies and she must have kept it for whatever purpose.

"So..." he began, and as soon it happened Mephisto was quickly taken back to the present and found himself standing in the Victorian looking room. "That's how it all happened." he thought aloud, "WHA! WHA! UUUHHH!" a loud cantankerous wail called out, Mephisto chuckled as he placed the blanket back where he found it and went to go check on the screamer, who he guessed was probably Persephone.

And just as he thought, he found Amaimon holding the little girl at arm's length looking at his brother murderously. "Take...The...Brat!" he spoke sounding like Smeagol from lord of the rings after he found the ring. Mephisto chuckled as he took his baby and clutched her close, like a mother who was more then happy to cuddle her baby. "Come precious, why don't we go sit in the office for a while and look at the stars, hhmm?" he said stroking her, he knew she was probably just upset after a bad dream. He did make sure she was clean and he knew she wasn't hungry, it was too late at night for that.

"Mmmaammaa." she wailed out, Mephisto frozen in his tracks upon hearing that. He looked down at the baby girl thrown off his guard a bit at what she'd said, "What...Did you -"

"Mama..." she buried her face into Mephisto's chest trying to dry her tears in his kimono, he clutched even tighter and closer to his chest after he'd realized what she said. _'Mein schatz, mama liebt dich. Very very much.'_ he said kissing her on the head and gently scratched her head, she continually snuggled her face into his chest. "Mama." she said again,_ 'Hhmhm mein baby.'_ he muttered again and continued on his way to the office.

He was starting to becoming one very proud mama.


	7. Christmas Special!

_Sorry bout not updating for a while folks, I know I suck. _

_I hope this is a good chapter, or at least enjoyable and I hope the length makes up for the lack of update for this story. I'd been trying to work on the next chapter but... I got sucked up in school and kind of got dried up for ideas for their toddler years, so from here on out, I'll probably have them as young children; and if I do them as babies or toddlers again, it'll be in flash backs. ^^; _

_I hope you guys enjoy the holiday chapter! :)_

_AND MERRY CHRISTMAS! :)_

...

Christmas! Good grief how time flies! Seemed like just yesterday it was summer and the three were playing the large pool in the backyard.

He heaved a little sigh kind of sad to admit he wished his babies weren't growing up so fast, but, what could he do? Granted, he was the demon king of time, but even he couldn't stop time indefinitely; well he could, but Bill had already proven that such a feat wasn't a good idea, nor wast it ever to begin with; tempting as the thought was though, he just rolled his eyes at how stupid the little evil triangle was and could be sometimes and continued on with his work.

"I would have thought he'd know better then such but, oh well. Can't win'em all, now can you Cipher? Hehe. Anyway, hhhmmm..." he sat now trying to think of not only a way to deal with the work that was in front of him, but also, what to get the kids for Christmas. Yeah, it was ironic that he was joining in on the celebration of the birth of someone he considered his enemy, the kids on the other hand didn't see it that way, and just saw it as a way to get more treats and toys from mama! And also, as another way to spend time with mama as well; though that was just sort of _'icing'_ on the cake, so to speak. Mephisto chuckled a bit, so spoiled were his twins. But, he was the same way growing up and was just sort of caring on tradition, raising his babies the way his mother had raised him.

He sat for a moment thinking of his own childhood, when suddenly as if on cue, the office door peeked open a tad, and who should he find then the little half she-devil he knew was going to be cause of a lot heartache later in life?

His sweet little Persephone of course, "Mama." she spoke softly as she rubbed her eye, dragging in a little stuffed teddy that very badly needed to be replaced; "Ja miene liebe? What do you need?" he asked and watched as she walked into the room, on the verge of tears. "Mama, I wanna snuggle!" she moaned, he chuckled again; so pitiful as per the usual. But she looked adorable, he got up from his chair and knelt down by the desk with arms wide open, "Kommen sie herein." and with that she bolted towards Mephisto wanting some love and attention from him. "MAMA!" she whined again and buried her face into his chest, "What happen miene sweet?"

"Zephyr hurt me!" she whimpered snuggling her mama.

He sighed knowing EXACTLY what had happened, really what had happened was Zephyr was being cranky and yanked her toy away from her and threw it at the wall in an act of retaliation when she wouldn't stop talking during nap time, and thus having just gotten her feelings hurt rather then actually getting physically hurt.

He cuddled her back trying to sooth her hurt feelings and rubbed her back, "There, there my love. Come here." he said lifting her up into the air and took a seat, attempting to rock her in his office chair; well, at least as best he could rock a baby in an office chair. He turned and faced the window to see what was going on in the town, "How lovely. Isn't it Persephone?"

"Huh?" she was confused about what was going on, but Mephisto was too busy looking out at the town from the large window. "Mama?" she asked as she turned to face the window to see what was going on. She didn't really see anything except the slowly dying city behind them, some of the lights for the most part were already out; to her the city looked like it always had, just covered in that cold white stuff! "Bleh!" she muttered, he chuckled; the snow was pretty but he had to admit the town wasn't as pretty as he tried to make it out to be. He only did that to help distract her from her hurt feelings, "Mama.." she whimpered as she nuzzled into her mother's chest. He sat stroking her as he began to think, "You know, I think you're right." he said. She looked up at Mephisto, now listening to him. "I think I know something fun we can do tomorrow." Mephisto said with a playful tone in his voice, as if he were trying to hide something he had up his sleeve. "What mama?" she asked.

...

He finished rubbing the boy's head to dry his hair and soon the disgruntled complaints and fussy noises had died down for the moment, that was until Mephisto geared up the hair dryer and Zephyr began fussing again to try and bolt off, he wasn't fond of getting dressed up and looking pretty, or having his hair messed with; but that was the price to paid for the day. Persephone on the other hand sat in the tub and watched as her brother got his hair blow dried and tried to piece together just what was going on.

Mephisto had gotten the kids up late from their afternoon nap, and spent the last hour and a half trying to get them all nice looking; he picked out what they were going to wear, which she put up a fight about as she didn't like the green and red dress that Mephisto had planned for her to wear, she was never a fan of reds and greens, and Zephyr, not really caring about what clothes he wore, settled for a vest and a nice little dress shirt and blue jean pants.

Once that was done he whisked them away to the bathroom to bath and dress the young'ins.

"MAMA STOP!" Zephyr screamed, the dryer wasn't even that loud, Mephisto had the hair dryer on a low setting so it wouldn't hurt his sensitive ears; Mephisto was quick to finish up. "Hehe, there then. Don't you just look like a little gentleman?" Mephisto gushed as he snapped his fingers and the boy was dressed, he was getting a little tired of fighting the child anyway and figured this was faster; Zephyr was just relieved that the painfully loud sound of the hair dryer was no more, and that he wasn't being man handled like a doll to look nice. He hated that, having anyone put their hands all over him to pretty up his hair and face to make him look like a porcelain doll and it boggled his mind that his sister enjoyed the time it took for Mephisto to get her ready; girls. Such strange creatures!

"Mama me next!" she hollered from the tub and waved her arms excitedly for Mephisto to pluck her up and get her ready.

"Hehe, ja miene liebe, you're next._ And thankfully last._" he mutter the last bit as he pulled her from the tub and dried her off, in all honesty, she probably enjoyed the time it took for Mephisto to get her ready just due to the fact that well, it meant more time with her mother.

Lately Mephisto had been busy with school work and the Vatican and knights of the true cross never left with any spare time, or at least they seemed to make sure not to leave him with any time in all reality. And that left the kids feeling a little lonely for their mother, by the time Mephisto was done with his work it was nearly time for the kids to eat supper, have a bath and go to bed. So today, he opted to for the school to have a half day so he could skip work and go spend time with his babies, plus no work! It meant he could go relax and, hopefully, not have to do much; but with his two there was never any shortage of things not to do, or to worry about.

"Mama, make me pretty too!" she said, Mephisto chuckled at her demand. "Yes my love, I'll make you look beautiful!" he said, and with that he'd started up the blow dryer and began work on her hair, all the while she grinned happy as lark about the attention she was receiving from Mephisto.

...

"All right my pets, are you ready? Mama has a special treat in store for you. But first, a quick change." he chimed, he snapped his fingers and dawned his female form so's to avoid suspicion and trouble with the knights, and he then slipped the key into the door knob and unlocked the door, the kids watched wide eyed and curious about what was to take place, the children blocked their eyes at the brightness behind the door and looked to see what was going on as they slowly let their eyes adjust to the light, still wide eyed and little mouths agape, the site they saw before them was absolutely gorgeous!

It was Lüneburg, Germany at Christmas and it was gorgeous!

"S'like our story books mama!" Zephyr cried, Mephisto chuckled at her little boy's exclamation at the sight before him. It did look a bit like a scene from the story books and stop motion Christmas specials they'd been watching recently, the boy bolted out and onto the sidewalk and looked around amazed, while Persephone stayed still beheld by mama and looked on in wonder at the small town and how beautiful it was, "Hold up young sir! You're not going anywhere without me." she said and stepped out onto the street, the small town was very busy as people walked this way and that to see what was being sold at the markets and couples walked arms locked together while other parents tried to keep hold of their own excitable little ones who pulled them to particular shops. "Haha mama look!" Zephyr cried out pointing in the opening of a particular shop that sold toys, mainly stuffed animals that looked cute, one that had caught his eye was an odd beaver looking creature with a duck bill and webbed feet, the more he looked at the off looking creature, the more it made him giggle as it just so odd looking. "Guten tag die kleine, wie geht es dir?" he asked, Zephyr looked up at the man a bit wide eyed and confused for a moment, "Mir geht's gut!" he exclaimed once he remembered how to reply to the man's question, once again pride filled Mephisto as she listened to her son converse as best he could with the shopkeeper; she had to admit her son's German was coming along quite nicely, still had a lot of work to do though but, what the boy did have under his belt, she proud of.

"Did you find something you wanted love?" she asked as she approached her son, "That one mama!" he pointed to the odd duck beaver creature that he seemed to enjoy, while Persephone looked over to find a large black and white bear and ogled at as her face lite up as bright as the trees in the marketplace. "Mama! Look!" she cried pointing to the bear, Mephisto looked to see what she was getting worked up about and saw it. "Haha, alright my loves. You shall have them." she said and bought the toys for her kids, the man thanked her for her business and wished her a merry Christmas, she returned the gesture by doing the same and three left to walk around the small town of Lüneburg to enjoy the other sites and market places.

...

The three had spent a long day going to different parts of Germany to explore the towns and see what they had to offer, the kids, as expected, seemed to enjoy all that Berlin had thrown their way, with all the ornament shops, toys and trinkets and many other things it had to offer, the twins even convinced Mephisto to do a little ice skating, which resulted in Mephisto on her butt quiet a few times and the kids enjoying themselves, dissipate the fact they themselves had also fallen on their own butts as well, it was just funny when some else fell on theirs. It had grown late in the evening and the trio were now finishing up their walk through the Bamberg nativity trail, the kids, of course, had grown tired of walking and they were now having to take frequent breaks to rest their feet and legs, and at this point Mephisto was holding Persephone on her hip and was constantly having to adjust her for the pair of them to be comfortable. "Mama, I liked Lüneburg." she whimpered, though Mephisto was thinking she wanted more of the apple cider and to look at the other shops that had sweet treats and get more of those, Zephyr meanwhile was looking at the nativity scenes before him with a bit curiosity trying figure it out on his own. "What is it Zephyr? Trying to make sense of something?" she asked, seeing the look on her son's face becoming tightly knitted together in thoughtful focus.

"S'all this about mama?" he asked pointing to the scene, still looking very focused and confused. She looked up at the scene, it was one that was normally seen quite often this time of year, a baby Jesus laying in a manger as his parents, the three wise men and few others gathered around in the barn to see and greet the young one. "Why aren't they at home? Why are they in a barn? And weren't they all cold? And what's the stuff in their hands that they have? And -"

"Hold up you, before you start playing twenty questions, give me a minute to explain. Come, let's go get some supper and I'll explain."

Zephyr pouted a bit, wanting his explanation now rather than later, but he knew if he argued it might mean getting his tail spanked or a time out, neither of which sounded like fun to him. And so, with that he took his mother's hand began to walk away with her. "Ja mama." he said.

...

Three had now made it to their last destination of the day, that being Hannover, to see the Finnish shops to see what they had and Mephisto had promised to show them what Christmas looked like when she was growing up, but before any of that could take place, the family had gone to a small restaurant that didn't seem too busy at the hour and began to eat.

"Mama, what was the scene about?" Zephyr demanded with the utmost curiosity in his voice and excitement trickled into his voice, she chuckled again at her son's enthusiasm, like mother like son it seemed; well, Mephisto took a bit of her food and thought for a moment on how to best explain how to the scene.

"It was a nativity scene. I'm actually a bit surprised you didn't ask about the others we'd seen in town honestly." she commented, truth be told Zephyr had been wondering about the others as well but wanted to figure them out on his own without asking about them, but this one in particular perplexed him a bit, merely just due to the fact that well, the family was in a place he thought they shouldn't have been, they were in a barn for crying out loud! In his mind, they should have been born at home like they had been.

"Well, to make a long story short, the scene had shown a women, Mary, and her husband Joesph, had been in the barn because when they made it to town they couldn't find anywhere to stay and she was going to have her baby soon. The only place they could find for her to have baby safely and give birth in peace, was the barn, the manager was just big enough for her to let her son, Jesus, to rest in. The three men that you saw were the three wise men that brought him gifts, if my memory serves me correctly, it gold, incense and myrrh; they went to worship the child."

"Wow." he whispered softly, all that to worship a little baby, kind of interesting. Though now that his questions had been answered others soon surfaced; and they were shared with his sister.

"Mama, what was Christmas like when you were growing up?" she asked, as if to read her brother's mind. "Yeah, I was wonderin' that too!"

"Now that I can show you!" she said, "Finish up and you'll see what I mean."

The kids were quick to finish their food and Mephisto took them to walk through the rest of the town of Hannover to look at the Finnish shops and the medieval settings and shops there.

It pretty much looked like how one expected it too, people were dressed in medieval clothes selling their wears in old style booths.

...

The three were now resting on a bench at the water front as Mephisto enjoyed some mulled berry wine and the kids had some hot coco as the cuddled up by her, the two were now complaining how they were freezing and how the coco felt good on their little hands and fingers.  
Mephisto looked up at the stars and caught sight of the seven sisters, she smiled reminiscing about her own childhood Christmas. "Has it always been this way mama?" Persephone pipped up, trying to fight to stay awake. She chuckled at how tired her little girl was, and began stroking her to comfort and relax her into going to sleep. "Nien, it was nothing like this." she remarked, "What was it like then?" the little girl asked, and Mephisto regaled her with one story that he could remember.

...

_Night had just befallen the small wooded area in which they inhabited, a young Mephisto, who was about five or six by this point, had placed a small plant on the window sill and looked out to find the entire country of their home was covered in snow! _

_It was so pretty, no one had walked on the snow yet and the pond just outside was frozen over, "Mama!" he called turning to find where Lilith was. "Yes love?" she called back to him wanting to see what he wanted, "When are we gonna go outside?" he asked as he entered the main room of their small cottage, watching as she stirred the stew in the cauldron, "Soon love. We have to wait for your sister to return from the woods with the yule log for us to burn." she explained, Mephisto sighed annoyed with waiting, such an impatient little creature, his mother chuckled lovingly at her son's reaction and walked over to him and plucked him up from the spot where he stood. "Patients my child. We'll have our little bonfire soon enough." she said as she kissed him affectionately on the cheek, it wasn't really the burning of the log he was looking forward to, usually when they did big bonfires like this, they usually did a little dance around the fire and had a small feast to go with it and the best part of it was the dessert he would get. _

_"She should hurry up and get here." he pouted, "Now, now, don't pout." Lilith said as she stroked his hair and clutched him close, he was eager to watch his mother dance around the fire, she always seemed so happy and free as she danced along with his older sister, it made him want to join in as well. The way they twirled and spun around the fire it was like watching fairies dance so elegantly, "I love watching you dance mama." he muttered and nuzzled into her bosom and held her close, she smiled happy to hear that. It suddenly dawned on her that she had a little something for her son, as a sort of present. _

_"Come here love." she said, and curiously, he followed her closely to the back of the cottage and watched as his mother knelt down and pulled out a small box wrapped in pink cloth, he watched wide eyed and excited to see what his mother had for him. "Do you remember when we went to town earlier today?" she asked, he did. He remembered being so bored waiting in the shop and how his mother had been getting onto him to not touch anything and to not get into any kind of trouble. And once his mother was given a small box that was wrapped in a cloth, he was curious was constantly asking his mama what it was and getting annoyed when she wouldn't tell him. _

_"Happy solstice my love." she said opening it up, his face dimmed from the bright happy excited expression it dawned when she pulled it out to a confused and disappointed look when she open it. "I think you're old enough to hold onto this Sam." she said, what it was a heart shaped locket with a pink gem in the center of it as it hung from the gold chain. "Why are you giving me a girl's -"  
_

_"This is your heart my darling." she explained, "My fairy heart?" he asked. _

_She paused a moment at his question, so, that was how his sister had explained his abilities and his appearance, that they were fairies. She smiled and giggled relieved, she had planned to tell him who and what he really was, but upon hearing that, decided not to; as she wanted him to hold onto that innocence of childhood. "Yes, my little changeling child, it's your fairy heart. And you must hold it close to you and always keep it on you at all times! And never let fall into the wrong hands." she explained and placed it around his neck. _

_"MOTHER! I'M BACK!" Lilly cried out as she approached the cottage, "LILLY!" the boy exclaimed and bolted out to greet her. _

_A few hours later the family was dancing like a group of fairies in the wind with great deal of grace around the large warm bonfire, young Mephisto tried to keep with his mother and sister's gracefully airy steps, but it ended with him stomping on the ground and leaving heavy marks in the snow while the women left light tiptoe prints in the snow, Lilith giggled at his attempts, she loved how he tried, she snatched him up and danced around with him and then tossed him to his sister and danced around his little brother Azazel, the two kept this up for a few hours until the log had smoldered into ashes. _

_It was a good solstice._


End file.
